A Vida é uma Novela 3: Estrelícia Fugitiva
by FireKai
Summary: Sequela de a Vida é uma Novela 2 Estrelícia Anjos é acusada de ter matado uma pessoa. Ela acaba por fugir e conhecerá uma família rica, onde se fará passar por outra pessoa. Mas vão sendo descobertos novos suspeitos para o crime. Quem é o culpado afinal
1. O Julgamento

**A Vida é uma Novela 3: Estrelícia Fugitiva**

Olá a todos! Tal como as duas primeiras histórias, esta fic vai ter personagens originais e outras baseadas em personagens de novelas. Desta vez, baseia-se na novela Doce Fugitiva.

Esta história passa-se dois anos depois da segunda história e três personagens voltam: a Aki, a Daphne e o André Marquêz (esta já é a terceira história para o André e a Aki). Se já não se lembram da segunda história, eu faço aqui um resumo:

O Léonio, que tinha abandonado a namorada grávida, volta cinco anos depois para ficar com o filho. Ele ganha a guarda do filho, mas pouco depois é assassinado. Outras pessoas querem ficar com o Chiquinho pelo dinheiro que ele vai receber do falecido pai. No final, descobre-se que afinal o Leónio não era o pai do Chiquinho e a Mione conta ao André que foi ela que matou o Leónio e foge do país. O André fica com a Daphne e a Aki continua à procura do seu amor verdadeiro.

Vamos começar por conhecer as personagens principais.

**1. Estrelícia Susana Anjos / Marina dos Santos** (Inspirada na personagem "Estrelinha/Maria dos Anjos" de Doce Fugitiva) - 23 anos, alta, cabelo castanho pelos ombros, olhos castanhos.

Acusada por um crime que diz não ter cometido, a Estrelícia acaba por ser presa, mas escapa e assume a identidade de uma freira, mestre em fazer perfumes. Mas conseguirá ela manter o disfarce, fugir à polícia... e ainda apaixonar-se?

**2. Leandro Paulino de Noronha** (Inspirado na personagem "Leonardo de Noronha" de Doce Fugitiva) - 26 anos, alto, cabelo castanho, olhos castanhos.

Leandro é o filho mais velho da família Noronha. Os seus pais morreram num acidente e agora só restam ele, o irmão mais novo e a tia solteirona deles. Leandro dirige a fábrica de perfumes o melhor que pode e namora com a Aki Peixeira. Com a chegada da Estrelícia, muitas coisas vão mudar.

**3. Aki Marisa Peixeira** (Personagem da Aki Hiwatari) – 21 anos, estatura média, cabelo castanho pelos ombros, olhos verdes.

Depois da segunda história, a Aki conheceu o Leandro e apaixonou-se logo por ele. Agora já faz um ano e meio desde que namoram e já falaram em casamento. Só que, a chegada da Estrelícia, a princípio benéfica, vai trazer dissabores. Como irá a Aki reagir a isso?

**4. Miguel Vicente de Noronha** (Inspirado na personagem "Miguel Valente" de Ilha dos Amores) - 22 anos, cabelo castanho, olhos castanhos.

O Miguel é o irmão mais novo do Leandro e não está por dentro do assunto dos perfumes e da fábrica. Ele prefere passar o dia a tirar fotografias e esconde uma paixão secreta, mas não a revela pois tem medo que muita gente saia magoada.

**5. Natalina Ermelinda de Noronha** (Inspirada na personagem "Natália de Noronha" de Doce Fugitiva) - 43 anos, cabelo loiro, olhos cinzentos.

A Natalina é a tia do Leandro e do Miguel. Ela é uma pessoa vaidosa, preconceituosa e gosta de se meter em tudo, apesar de muitas vezes as coisas não lhe dizerem respeito. Desaprova o namoro do Leandro com a Aki e ainda vai ficar mais zangada com a chega da Estrelícia e a sua aproximação ao Leandro.

**6. Xandre Xico Antunes** (Inspirado na personagem "Alexandre Antunes" de Tu e Eu) - 30 anos, cabelo castanho, olhos castanhos.

Xandre é o namorado da Estrelícia. Com a fuga e desaparecimento dela, ele fica sozinho... mas o Xandre não é o namorado dedicado que parece ser, pois ele traía a Estrelícia e agora anda em busca de mulheres que lhe possam ser rentáveis.

**7. Chicão Barnabé dos Anjos** (Inspirado na personagem "Francisco Santos" de Doce Fugitiva) - 58 anos, cabelo cinzento, olhos castanhos.

O Chicão é o pai da Estrelícia e preocupa-se muito com ela. Agora com a fuga da filha, fica muito aflito. Ele tem um café, o Café Estrelícia, que é o seu sustento.

**8. Slayra Rute Almeida** (Personagem da Slayra Ramba) - 20 anos, cabelo castanho, olhos castanhos.

A Slayra é prima da Estrelícia e sobrinha do Chicão. Mudou-se para casa deles pouco tempo antes da Estrelícia ser presa e fugir, para trabalhar no café. Nunca gostou muito da prima mas quer descobrir a verdade sobre como crime que ocorreu. Tem uma paixão por um rapaz que é namorado de outra rapariga.

**9. André Albertino Marquêz** (inspirado na personagem "André Marquês" de Morangos com Açúcar) - 22 anos, alto, cabelo loiro acastanhado, olhos verdes.

**10. Daphne Deolinda Ishida** (Personagem da Daphne Ishida) - 20 anos, alta, cabelo ruivo, olhos azuis.

Eles mudaram de cidade, vivem juntos e estão felizes. Isto é, até que algumas pessoas se metem no relacionamento deles. A Daphne é uma grande amiga da Estrelícia.

**11. Clóvis Carlos Mourão** (Inspirado na personagem "Clóvis Moura" de O Profeta) - 38 anos, cabelo castanho, olhos cinzentos.

**12. Dulcie Luísa Pacheco** (Inspirada na personagem "Dulce" de Doce Fugitiva) - 24 anos, cabelo castanho, olhos castanhos.

Clóvis é o motorista dos Noronha e a Dulcie é a empregada e ambos estão decididos a ficarem ricos, dê por onde der. O Clóvis é uma pessoa obsessiva e a Dulcie tem uma ambição desmedida. O Clóvis vê na Natalina um meio de enriquecer e a Dulcie vê o mesmo, mas no Miguel.

**Capítulo 1: O Julgamento**

**No tribunal... **

**Juiz Alberto Pulga:** Com base nas provas recolhidas condeno Estrelícia Susana Anjos a 20 anos de prisão em regime fechado.

Vários murmúrios encheram o tribunal.

**Estrelícia:** Não pode ser! Eu estou inocente! - **gritou ela, enquanto dois guardas a algemavam. **

Chicão: Estrelícia! - **gritou ele, tentando chegar à filha.**

**Estrelícia:** Ajuda-me pai! Eu estou inocente! - **gritou ela, enquanto a levavam dali para fora. **

**Chicão:** Querida, hei-de conseguir provar a tua inocência! - **gritou ele.**

A Estrelicia foi levada pelos guardas. O Chicão ficou a chorar no meio do tribunal. A sua sobrinha Slayra estendeu-lhe um lenço. A Daphne, amiga da Estrelícia, chorava no ombro do seu namorado André. E o Xander, namorado da Estrelícia, tinha-se afastado deles.

**Slayra:** Vá tio, recomponha-se.

**Chicão:** Não consigo... eles prenderam a minha filha.

**Daphne:** É uma injustiça! - **gritou a Daphne, com lágrimas nos olhos.** - A Estrelícia nunca mataria ninguém! Acusaram-na de um crime injustamente!

**Slayra:** Temos de ver pelo lado das provas. O empresário Matias Limão, apareceu morto. A Estrelícia foi encontrada no local do crime com o morto, as suas impressões digitais estavam na arma do crime, ela tinha pólvora nas mãos, as cassetes de vídeo da segurança desapareceram, a Estrelícia tinha motivos para não gostar do Matias Limão... tudo encaixa...

**Daphne:** Tenho a certeza que não foi ela. Alguém a tramou! Ela coitada chegou ao gabinete do Matias Limão e viu-o morto. Viu a pistola e pegou nela, só para verificar. Por isso ficou com as suas impressões digitais na arma e com pólvora nas mãos. Quanto às cassetes de vídeo, o verdadeiro assassino deve ter-se livrado delas, pois filmavam também o crime que tinha cometido. **– explicou ela.**

**Chicão:** Como é que vamos conseguir provar a inocência da Estrelícia?

**Slayra:** Se encontrássemos as cassetes de vídeo... mas neste momento já devem ter sido destruídas...

**André:** Provavelmente.

O André e a Daphne tinham-se mudado para São Paulo do Porto, onde moravam há ano e meio, num apartamento. A Daphne tinha conhecido a Estrelícia e tinham ficado logo amigas. O pai da Estrelícia, Chicão, tem um café no bairro. A Slayra, sobrinha do Chicão, tinha chegado para vir passar uns tempos com eles dias antes do assassinato do empresário Matias Limão. Ela estava a trabalhar no café para ganhar algum dinheiro. Xander, o namorado da Estrelícia, namorava com ela há quase dois anos.

**Chicão:** Para onde foi o Xander? - **perguntou ele, olhando à sua volta.**

Daphne: Ficou tão abalado que já deve ter ido embora.

No dia seguinte, a Estrelícia ia ser transferida de prisão.

**Estrelicia:** Eu estou inocente! - **gritou ela, enquanto a punham dentro do carro da policia.**

**Polícia Josefina:** Isso é o que todos dizem. - **disse ela, entrando também no carro e sentando-se ao lado da Estrelícia. **

Outro polícia, Zé Jorge, que estava ao volante arrancou e eles partiram rumo à nova prisão.

**Estrelicia (pensando):** Não é justo! Não posso ir presa! Não...

Nesse momento, o Zé Jorge ia distraído, ouvindo uma música do Quim Barreiros e não viu um táxi que vinha no sentido oposto. O Zé Jorge largou o volante por uns segundos, para pôr a música mais alta e o carro da polícia foi contra o táxi. Deu-se um grande acidente.

Quando a Estrelícia abriu os olhos, viu que o Zé Jorge e a polícia Josefina estavam desmaiados. Com habilidade, a Estrelícia tirou as chaves que estavam no bolso da polícia Josefina e tirou as algemas que lhe tinham posto.

Ela saiu do carro da polícia e caminhou até ao táxi. O taxista Augusto e a freira Marina dos Santos estavam desmaiados.

**Estrelícia:** Daqui a pouco pode passar alguém e chamar uma ambulância e a polícia e eu vou ser presa outra vez. Tenho de fugir. Mas com estas roupas descobrem-me logo...

A Estrelícia olhou para a freira e teve uma ideia. Despiu o hábito à freira e vestiu-o ela. Depois, pegou na mala que a freira tinha e saiu dali a correr.

Uma hora mais tarde, estava a Daphne em casa com o André, a verem o telejornal, quando apareceu uma notícia.

**Jornalista Angelina:** Hoje deu-se um embate entre um carro da polícia e um táxi. Os ocupantes ficaram feridos, a maioria sem gravidade. Uma mulher que ia no táxi está neste momento em estado de coma e não trazia identificações consigo. No carro da polícia ia uma condenada, que iria mudar de prisão, Estrelícia Susana Anjos, que aproveitou o acidente para fugir e agora anda a monte. Qualquer pessoa que tiver informações sobre o paradeiro desta criminosa, contacte as autoridades.

**Daphne:** Oh, a Estrelícia fugiu... - **disse ela, estupefacta.**

**André:** Acho que não vai conseguir fugir por muito tempo. Irão apanhá-la, coitada...

**Daphne:** Só espero que ela esteja bem...

**Entretanto, na casa do Chicão... **

**Chicão:** Ai Jesus! Slayra, a tua prima fugiu!** – disse ele, bastante agitado.**

**Slayra:** Eu sei tio. Também estava a ver o telejornal consigo, lembra-se?

**Chicão:** Eu sei, foi uma força de expressão. Meu Deus, ela não devia ter fugido. Agora vai ser pior.

**Slayra:** Ah pois. Agora ainda vai fazer com que a pena dela seja maior. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça. **

**Chicão:** Será que ela está bem? Estará ferida?

**Slayra:** Esperemos que não.

Enquanto isso, a Estrelícia estava escondida numa casa abandonada. Tinha conseguido lá chegar e agora estava a descansar. Ela abriu a mala que tinha tirado à freira e tirou de lá alguns livros. Depois, olhou para um deles e viu que era um diário. Lá dentro tinha escrito "Diário de Marina dos Santos". A Estrelícia abriu-o na última página escrita.

"Amanhã irei para a mansão dos Noronha, para trabalhar na fábrica de perfumes deles. Vou levar comigo todos os meus livros com tudo sobre as essências e os trabalhos que já fiz. Espero dar-me bem na mansão."

Depois havia a morada da mansão e outras coisas. Nessa noite, a Estrelícia dormiu na casa abandonada e no dia seguinte, bem cedo, saiu dali e foi até a uma pequena aldeia. Com aquele disfarce de freira, tinha menos hipóteses de ser descoberta. Ela vagueou um pouco pela aldeia e encontrou um jornal desse dia no chão. Pegou nele.

"Estrelícia Anjos foge. Misteriosa Mulher do Táxi entra em coma."

A Estrelícia leu rapidamente a notícia.

**Estrelícia (pensando):** Então ninguém sabe quem ela é... pois, eu trouxe a mala dela, com todos os documentos... bom, a minha única saída é tomar o lugar dela! Vou fazer-me passar pela Marina dos Santos até encontrar outra solução. Bom, tenho de chegar até à mansão dos Noronha.

A Estrelícia arranjou um táxi, mostrou a morada ao taxista Barnabé e eles partiram, rumo à mansão.

Enquanto isso, o Xander, namorado da Estrelícia, estava em sua casa, a ler o jornal.

**Xander:** Estúpida Estrelícia. Que ideia foi a dela para fugir? Agora ainda vai ser pior para ela. É mesmo burra... não acredito que escape muito tempo à policia. **– pensou ele.**

Algum tempo depois, a Daphne e o André entraram no café do Chicão. O Chicão estava atrás do balcão, mas estava com um olhar enevoado, com o pensamento longe. A Slayra é que estava a atender os clientes.

**Daphne:** Pobre Chicão, deve estar tão abalado com tudo o que tem acontecido. **– sussurrou ela.**

**André:** Também não é para menos. Se ao menos nós pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa para o ajudar...

Pouco depois, a Estrelícia chegou à mansão dos Noronha, pagou ao taxista Barnabé com o dinheiro que estava na mala da freira e ficou a olhar para a mansão. Era uma grande mansão, com um grande relvado verde, uma fonte antiga e muitas flores a abrilhantar o jardim.

**Estrelícia:** Bom, vamos lá ver se tudo vai correr bem. - **disse ela, andando em direcção à mansão.**

A Estrelícia chegou à porta da mansão e tocou à campainha. Passados alguns segundos, a Dulcie veio abrir a porta.

**Estrelícia:** Muito bom dia...

**Dulcie:** Desculpe mas aqui não damos nenhumas esmolas ou qualquer tipo de dinheiro para ajudar igrejas nem nada disso. **– disse ela, rapidamente. - **Adeus.

E fechou a porta na cara da Estrelícia. A Estrelícia voltou a tocar à campainha. A Dulcie voltou a abrir a porta.

Estrelícia: Eu não vim pedir esmolas, nem dinheiro.

**Dulcie:** Ah... bom, também não damos qualquer tipo de alimento, nem roupas, nem nada disso. **– voltou ela a dizer. - **Adeus.

E voltou a fechar a porta. Já irritada, a Estrelícia tocou novamente à campainha. A Dulcie, também ela já irritada, abriu a porta.

**Dulcie:** Você é chata! Não pára de tocar à campainha! Se você vem de alguma igreja, dos protestantes ou lá o que forem, não estamos interessados.

**Estrelícia:** Eu sou a irmã Marina dos Santos. **– disse ela. – **Vim trabalhar para a empresa Noronha.

**Dulcie:** Ah! Claro, tinha-me esquecido! - **disse ela, um pouco atrapalhada.** - Peço imensa desculpa! Não sabia que vinha tão cedo. Entre, entre.

A Estrelícia entrou na enorme mansão e olhou à sua volta.

**Dulcie:** Bom, os patrões ainda estão a tomar o pequeno-almoço, mas eu vou avisá-los de que chegou. Fique à vontade enquanto espera. **– disse ela, o mais cordialmente possível.**

A Dulcie deixou a Estrelícia para trás e entrou na sala de jantar onde a família estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço. A Natalina bebia chá, o Leandro servia-se de bolo e o Miguel estava a comer cereais.

**Dulcie:** Peço desculpa por interromper, mas a irmã Marina dos Santos chegou.

**Leandro:** Ah, veio mais cedo do que eu pensei. - **disse ele, surpreso.**

**Natalina:** Espero que a freira seja alguma coisa de jeito. A nossa fábrica de perfumes precisa de novos perfumes urgentemente. - **disse ela, em tom frio.**

**Miguel:** Estou ansioso por conhecer a tal irmã. - **disse ele.**

**Leandro:** Vamos terminar rapidamente o pequeno-almoço para a irmos receber.

**Natalina:** Ah, ela que espere que nós terminemos, ora essa. - **disse ela, aborrecida. **

O Leandro e o Miguel terminaram rapidamente de comer e levantaram-se da mesa.

**Natalina:** Então não esperam por mim?

**Leandro:** A tia é que é lenta. Quando estiver despachada, venha ter connosco. - **disse ele. **

O Miguel e o Leandro saíram da sala de jantar. A Natalina olhou para Dulcie que ainda ali estava.

**Natalina:** E você? Está a aí parada a fazer o quê? Vá mas é para a cozinha!

**Dulcie:** Sim senhora. - **disse ela, saindo dali rapidamente. Depois pensou:** Mulher estúpida, deve pensar que tem o rei na barriga. No dia em que eu ficar rica, hei-de vingar-me dela!

**Enquanto isso, no café do Chicão... **

**Daphne:** Então, como está?

**Chicão:** Estou muito preocupado com a minha filha. Ainda não há notícias dela. **– disse ele, abatido.**

**Daphne:** Eu também estou preocupada. Só não sei... se será melhor ela aparecer ou não.

**Chicão:** Claro que é melhor ela aparecer!

**Daphne:** Mas se aparecer, vai presa. Se fugir, estará livre... **– disse ela, lentamente, medindo as palavras.**

**Chicão:** Mas terá a polícia atrás dela. Prefiro que ela apareça.

Enquanto isso, o André tinha-se sentado numa das mesas. A Slayra foi até ele.

**Slayra:** Queres comer ou beber alguma coisa, lindinho?

**André:** Slayra, pára com isso. - **disse ele, incomodado.** - A Daphne está aqui perto.

**Slayra:** E eu ralada. - **disse ela, encolhendo os ombros.** - Desde o primeiro momento em que falei contigo que te disse que gostava de ti.

**André:** Não quero saber! Eu namoro com a Daphne, vivemos juntos e eu gosto muito dela. Não vou ter nada contigo!

**Slayra:** Hunf, isso é o que tu dizes agora. - **disse ela. **- Bom, parece-me que não queres nada. Vou atender os outros clientes e lembra-te, quando te vir, vou sempre atirar-me a ti, porque te amo.

E afastou-se, deixando o André bastante incomodado.

**De volta à mansão dos Noronha... **

**Leandro:** Olá. Deve ser a irmã Marina dos Santos.

**Estrelícia:** Sou sim. - **mentiu ela, apertando-lhe a mão a ele e ao irmão.**

**Miguel:** Uau, você deve ser da minha idade e já é freira!

**Estrelícia:** Eu ainda sou só noviça. Ainda me faltam fazer os votos. **– inventou ela, rapidamente.**

**Miguel:** Tenho de lhe tirar uma fotografia!

**Leandro:** Depois Miguel, depois. - **disse ele.** - Bom irmã, o que quer fazer agora? Como chegou hoje, não a vou obrigar a ir para a fábrica já hoje, a não ser que queria. Então, quer ir já para a fábrica de perfumes, para ficar a conhecer tudo ou prefere ficar por aqui hoje?

**Estrelícia:** Ah, eu acho que hoje fico por aqui para conhecer a casa. **– disse ela, que se queria preparar para continuar com a sua farsa.**

**Leandro:** Então tudo bem. Fique à vontade. A minha tia Natalina mostra-lhe a casa.

**Miguel:** Mas tenha cuidado, porque ela tem uma personalidade... especial. **– avisou-a o Miguel, abanando a cabeça.**

**Leandro:** Bom, vamos Miguel.

**Miguel:** Gostava de ficar mais tempo a falar consigo, Marina dos Santos, mas hoje tenho de ir à fábrica, tratar de uns papéis. Adeus. **– despediu-se ele, sorrindo.**

**Estrelícia:** Adeus, até logo. - **disse ela, enquanto eles se dirigiam à porta e saiam.** **Depois pensou: **Espero que não descubram a minha mentira.

**E assim termina o primeiro capítulo desta história. Será que a Estrelícia irá conseguir manter a sua farsa? Fiquem para ver, nos próximos capítulos.**


	2. Confusões Amorosas

**Capítulo 2: Confusões Amorosas**

A Natalina entrou na sala.

**Natalina:** Ah, você deve ser a Marina dos Santos. **– disse ela, olhando para a Estrelícia da cabeça aos pés.**

**Estrelícia:** Sou sim. - **mentiu ela.**

Natalina: Olhe lá, você é muito nova para ser freira...

**Estrelícia:** Ainda sou só noviça. - **explicou ela.**

**Natalina:** Ai sim? Não gosto disso! - **declarou ela.** - Ainda se pode arrepender de ir para freira e ainda se atira a um dos meus sobrinhos.

**Estrelícia:** Claro que não!

**Natalina:** Pois, isso diz você, mas nós somos uma família muito rica... quer dizer, agora estamos a passar por algumas dificuldades, mas ainda temos muito dinheiro. - **disse ela, com orgulho.** - E oportunistas são o que não faltam por aí.

**Estrelícia:** Pois sim, mas eu não sou assim.

**Natalina:** Está bem. Porque é que você não foi para a fábrica com os meus sobrinhos?

**Estrelícia:** Ah, hoje fico por aqui a descansar...

**Natalina:** Ai que isto vai mesmo mal! Quer dizer, logo no primeiro dia, não vai trabalhar. - **disse ela, zangada.** - Olhe que eu vou ficar de olho em si.

A Natalina afastou-se, subindo as escadas para o primeiro andar.

**Estrelícia (pensando):** Credo, que mulher chata. E nem me mostrou a casa! Para onde vou agora? Aquela empregada que me abriu a porta deve estar por aqui...

A Estrelícia andou pela casa e acabou por entrar na cozinha. Estavam lá a empregada Dulcie e o motorista Clóvis a conversar.

**Estrelícia:** Peço desculpa, mas eu precisava de ajuda para saber onde será o meu quarto e conhecer a casa. **– pediu ela, sorrindo-lhes.**

A Dulcie o Clóvis pararam de conversar.

**Dulcie:** A dona Natalina não lhe mostrou a casa?

**Estrelícia:** Não. Começou a falar sobre a família e oportunistas e foi-se embora...

**Clóvis:** Aquela mulher só sabe é ralhar e dar ordens. – **comentou ele.** - Não se preocupe que eu mostro-lhe a casa.

**Dulcie:** Pois, é melhor. Eu vou já pensando no que vou fazer para o almoço.

**Estrelícia:** Mas ainda é de manhã. **– disse ela, olhando para o relógio da cozinha.**

**Dulcie:** Pois, mas é que eu não sei cozinhar muito bem. A cozinheira desta casa, a Glóriana, teve um ataque de coração e morreu e agora não querem contratar outra cozinheira e eu tenho de fazer a minha parte e a parte dela. Sou quase uma escrava! - **queixou-se ela.**

**Clóvis:** Bom, venha comigo dona... como é que se chama?

**Estrelícia:** Sou a Estrelí... quer dizer, a irmã Marina dos Santos.

**Clóvis:** Ok. Venha comigo. **­– disse ele.**

**No café do pai da Estrelícia... **

O André tinha ido falar com o Chicão, afastando-se rapidamente da Slayra. Enquanto isso, a própria Slayra tinha chamado a Daphne à parte.

**Slayra:** Preciso de conselhos.

**Daphne:** Sobre o quê?

**Slayra:** Conselhos amorosos. **– disse ela, soltando um risinho.**

**Daphne:** Ah, estou a ver.

**Slayra:** É assim. Eu gosto de um rapaz, mas acho que ele não gosta de mim. Mas eu não quero desistir dele... o que achas que devo fazer?

**Daphne:** Bom... quer dizer... se ele não gosta mesmo de ti...

**Slayra:** Bom, acho que ele não me detesta, mas também não me ama. Mas eu gosto muito dele. **– explicou ela.**

**Daphne:** Bom, se tu gostas realmente dele, deves ir à luta.

**Slayra:** Ah, ok, obrigada pelo teu conselho.

**Daphne:** De nada. Já agora, eu conheço o rapaz de quem gostas? **– perguntou ela, curiosa para saber.**

**Slayra:** Conheces, mas não te vou dizer quem ele é. Bom, tenho de ir trabalhar.

A Slayra levantou-se.

**Slayra (pensando):** Pois bem, vou mesmo à luta, Daphne. E claro que conheces o rapaz de quem eu gosto... até conheces muito bem. Mas ele vai ser meu!

De volta à mansão, o Clóvis tinha mostrado todas as divisões à Estrelícia.

**Estrelícia:** Muito obrigado...

**Clóvis:** Clóvis, chamo-me Clóvis. A empregada é a Dulcie.** – disse ele.**

**Estrelícia:** Ah, pronto, obrigada Clóvis.

O Clóvis afastou-se e a Estrelícia entrou no seu novo quarto.

**Estrelícia (pensando):** Bom, por hoje estou salva. Tenho de ver se leio alguma coisa sobre os perfumes para me conseguir safar na tal fábrica. Espero que a polícia não tenha pistas para chegar até mim.

No dia seguinte, a Estrelícia desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço. O Leandro, o Miguel e a Natalina estavam à mesa.

**Natalina:** Ah, finalmente desceu. Devia ter-se levantado mais cedo para ir logo trabalhar. Aqui não há lugar para moleza!

**Estrelícia:** Peço desculpa.

**Natalina:** As desculpas não se pedem, evitam-se. - **disse ela, friamente.**

**Miguel:** Tia, não seja má para a irmã Marina dos Santos. - **pediu ele.**

**Leandro:** Vá, menos conversa. Temos de nos despachar para ir para a fábrica.

Eles acabaram de comer o pequeno-almoço rapidamente e levantaram-se da mesa, menos a Natalina.

**Estrelícia:** Então, não vem connosco?

**Natalina:** Eu? Eu não trabalho! Eu sou a presidente da fábrica e isso já chega. O trabalho é para os outros.

**Estrelícia:** ¬¬

E lá foram eles para a fábrica. Chegados à fábrica, o Miguel decidiu mostrar tudo à Estrelícia.

**Miguel:** Só vim hoje para a fábrica para lhe mostrar tudo. **– disse ele, sorrindo-lhe.**

**Estrelícia:** Não costuma trabalhar aqui?

**Miguel:** Não. Ainda... bom, ainda não comecei a trabalhar, se quer que lhe diga. Prefiro fazer outras coisas.

**Estrelícia:** Parece-me que segue a filosofia da sua tia.

**Miguel:** Não é isso... mas é complicado. Não gosto de trabalhar na fábrica. Preferia trabalhar num espaço amplo e não fechado aqui dentro.

**Estrelícia:** Pois, estou a ver. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Miguel:** Bom, vamos lá ver o resto da fábrica.

Enquanto isso, a Slayra e o Chicão tinham aberto o café.

**Chicão:** Ai, ainda não há notícias da tua prima.

**Slayra:** Se a policia não a encontrou, quer dizer que ela está bem e conseguiu fugir.

**Chicão:** Ai minha pobre filhinha... aí perdida no mundo...

Nesse momento, o Xander entrou no café.

**Xander:** Bom dia.

**Chicão:** Olá Xander.

**Xander:** Então, alguma novidade sobre a Estrelícia?

**Chicão:** Nenhuma. **– respondeu ele, desanimado com a situação.**

**Xander:** Estou a ver...

Algumas horas depois, a Daphne e o André foram almoçar ao café. A Slayra é que os atendeu e piscou o olho ao André sem a Daphne ver.

**Daphne:** Bom, hoje às oito da noite vou ter uma reunião do clube de leitura.

**André:** Está bem.

**Daphne:** Só devo voltar lá pelas onze, penso eu.

A Slayra ouviu aquilo e sorriu. O André iria ficar sozinho em casa. Depois de almoçarem, a Daphne levantou-se para ir à casa de banho e o André ficou sozinho na mesa. A Slayra aproximou-se.

**Slayra:** Então André, gostaste de almoço?

**André:** Estava bom... e-eu vou falar com o Chicão. - **disse ele e afastou-se rapidamente dali. **

A Slayra sorriu. A mala da Daphne estava ali perto. Ela pôs a mão dentro da mala, procurou e achou a chave de casa da Daphne.

**Slayra (pensando):** Com um pouco de sorte, ela não vai dar pela falta da chave. E depois, quando ela sair... eu vou atacar e conquistar o André!

De volta à fábrica, a Estrelícia tinha lá ficado a almoçar com o Miguel e o Leandro.

**Leandro:** Então, o que achou da fábrica?

**Estrelícia:** É óptima. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Leandro:** Ainda bem que gostou.

Nesse momento, o telemóvel do Leandro tocou, ele pediu licença e afastou-se.

**Miguel:** Deve ser a Aki.

**Estrelícia:** Quem é a Aki?

**Miguel:** É a namorada do Leandro. Aliás, eles estão noivos.

Pouco depois, o Leandro aproximou-se.

**Leandro:** Peço desculpa, mas era a minha noiva. Ela vai jantar lá a casa hoje e poderá conhecê-la, Marina dos Santos.

**Estrelícia:** Ah, claro.

Passaram-se várias horas. A Daphne não tinha dado pela falta da chave pois ela e o André tinham chegado a casa ao mesmo tempo e ele é que tinha aberto a porta com a sua chave. Quando eram quase oito da noite, a Daphne saiu do seu apartamento. A Slayra estava à espreita e viu-a entrar no elevador.

**Slayra (pensando):** Perfeito. Ela já saiu, o André está sozinho e eu tenho a chave de casa. Agora não falta mais nada para que eu consiga conquistar o André... ai, que chatice! Eu não devia estar a tentar roubar o namorado à Daphne... ela é boa pessoa e tudo e o André até gosta dela... mas eu amo-o e não posso deixar de lutar por ele, não posso... eu sei que posso ter uma hipótese... no momento em que os meus lábios e os do André se tocarem, sei que ele será meu... se isso não acontecer... talvez desista dele... mas não vou pensar nisso agora. Vou conquistá-lo!

Ela tirou a chave do bolso e caminhou para a porta do apartamento. Cuidadosamente, a Slayra abriu a porta do apartamento e entrou. Acabou por deixar a porta entreaberta, porque já tinha ido ao apartamento da Daphne e do André e sabia que quando se tentava fechar a porta, ela fazia imenso barulho.

A Slayra caminhou cuidadosamente até à sala, onde se ouvia o barulho da televisão. O André estava sentado no sofá, a ver um programa.

**Slayra (pensando):** Perfeito. Bom, cá vou eu!

Ela entrou na sala, pé ante pé, sem fazer nenhum barulho. Depois, chegou perto do sofá e com as mãos tapou os olhos do André.

**André:** Daphne? Já voltaste?

**Slayra:** Não é a Daphne, meu querido.

Ao ouvir a voz da Slayra, o André levantou-se rapidamente do sofá, afastando-se dela.

**André:** Como é que entraste aqui?

**Slayra:** Ora, como toda a gente, pela porta.

**André:** ¬¬ Slayra, vai-te embora. **– ordenou ele, zangado.**

**Slayra:** Não. Tu estás aqui tão sozinho. Vim fazer-te companhia. - **disse ela, aproximando-se do André. **

**André:** Eu não quero a tua companhia. - **disse ele, recuando.**

**Slayra:** Não sejas assim André. Eu amo-te.

Ela saltou para cima dele e ambos caíram no chão. Aproveitando o momento, a Slayra beijou-o. Mas nesse momento, ouviram-se passos e uma voz...

**Daphne:** André, esqueci-me de uma coisa e tive de voltar. Aliás, não sei onde está a minha chave e a porta da rua estava aberta e... ei! O que se passa aqui?

A Daphne viu o André e a Slayra no chão, a beijar-se.

**Daphne:** André! Slayra! **– gritou ela, surpreendida e zangada ao mesmo tempo.**

Nesse momento, na mansão dos Noronha, todos esperavam que chegasse a noiva do Leandro, a Aki.

**Natalina:** Aquela além de ser psicopata, ainda se atrasa...

**Leandro:** Não ofenda a minha noiva! - **disse ele, zangado.**

**Natalina:** Eu digo o que quiser! A verdade é que ela esteve dois anos internada numa clínica psiquiátrica. Isso não é bom sinal! E além disso, quem no seu perfeito juízo é dona de uma cadeia de peixarias? E o nome dela? Que horror! Aki Peixeira! A mãe não devia mesmo gostar nada dela para lhe pôr esse nome.

**Miguel:** Tia, não seja chata. **– pediu ele.**

**Estrelícia (pensando):** Bom, como será essa Aki? Pior que a Natalina é que não deve ser.

Nesse momento tocaram à campainha e a Dulcie foi abrir. Era a Aki.

Aki: Olá. Peço desculpa pela demora, mas estava imenso trânsito.

**Natalina:** É, você tem sempre desculpas prontas para dar.

A Aki olhou para a Natalina, aborrecida.

**Aki:** E você tem uma língua venenosa. Veja lá se não a morde e cai para aí morta no chão.

A Estrelícia soltou uma gargalhada e a Natalina olhou friamente para ela.

**Leandro:** Não discutam, se fazem favor. Aki, quero apresentar-te a irmã Marina dos Santos.

**Estrelícia:** Olá. - **disse ela.**

**Aki:** Olá, prazer em conhecê-la... não sei porquê, mas parece que já vi a sua cara em algum lado. **– disse ela, pensativa.**

**Estrelícia:** Ah, deve ser impressão sua. - **disse ela, um pouco nervosa. Provavelmente a Aki tinha visto a fotografia da Estrelícia no jornal.**

**Miguel:** Então, vamos jantar.

**Aki:** Claro. Estou com fome.

**Natalina:** É você é uma esfomeada. **– disse ela, com um olhar venenoso.**

**Aki:** E você é uma velha encalhada e chata!

**Natalina:** Ah! Sua... sua estúpida! Leandro, ela está a insultar-me!

**Leandro:** Credo, vocês parecem duas crianças.

**Estrelícia:** É verdade...

**Natalina:** Esteja calada, freira maluca! - **gritou ela, possessa.**

**Estrelícia:** Maluca é você, mas pronto...

**Leandro:** Chega! Vamos jantar!

Miguel: Depois do jantar, vou tirar-vos umas fotografias.

**Aki:** Ai, ai, Miguel adoras fotografias. **– disse ela, sorrindo-lhe.**

**Miguel:** É verdade. Aki, quero-te tirar algumas, ok?

**Aki:** Está bem. - disse ela, sorrindo.

**De volta ao apartamento da Daphne e do André... **

**Daphne:** Vocês estão a beijar-se! André, estás a trair-me! - **gritou ela.**

O André conseguiu soltar-se da Slayra.

**André:** Daphne, não é o que estás a pensar...

**Daphne:** Ninguém me contou o que aconteceu André, eu vi!

**André:** Foi ela é que me beijou, a culpa não é minha!

**Slayra:** Daphne, lembras-te de me aconselhares a lutar pelo amor da pessoa de quem eu gostava? Pois bem, foi o que eu fiz.

**Daphne:** Mas eu não te estava a aconselhar a atirares-te ao meu namorado! - **gritou ela, furiosa. **

**Slayra:** Pois, mas agora o André é meu!

**Daphne:** Grrr! Agora vais provar a minha fúria!

A Daphne lançou-se contra a Slayra e ambas caíram no chão. Começaram a lutar furiosamente.

**André:** Parem com isso! Ainda se vão magoar!

A Slayra conseguiu levantar-se, mas a Daphne empurrou-a e a Slayra caiu em cima do sofá. A Daphne saltou para cima da Slayra e começou a puxar-lhe os cabelos. O sofá virou-se para o lado e as duas caíram no chão novamente.

A Slayra empurrou a Daphne para o lado, levantou-se e pegou numa jarra que estava ali perto, lançando-a à Daphne, que se desviou.

**André:** Parem! Vocês estão malucas ou quê?

**Daphne:** Está calado! - **gritou ela, pegando num cinzeiro e arremessando-o ao André, que se baixou.**

**Slayra:** Ei! Não tentes magoar o meu André! - **gritou ela, pegando no comando da televisão e lançando-o contra a Daphne. A Daphne desviou-se e o comando foi partir-se na parede atrás dela. **

**Daphne:** Seus traidores! - **gritou ela.** - Andavam a enganar-me!

**André:** Daphne, não é o que pensas! Estás enganada!

**Daphne:** Eu... nunca mais vos quero ver! - **gritou ela. Pegou numa almofada e lançou-a à Slayra. **

Depois, a Daphne saiu a correr e a chorar do apartamento. O André olhou para a Slayra.

**André:** É tudo culpa tua! - **gritou ele, furioso com a situação. **

**Slayra:** Mas eu só fiz isto por amor.

**André:** Eu não quero o teu amor para nada! Sai já daqui! - **gritou ele, furioso**. - Nunca mais te quero ver!

**Slayra:** Mas...

**André:** Fora!

A Slayra saiu do apartamento rapidamente, com lágrimas nos olhos, e o André fechou a porta com toda a força.

**Slayra (pensando):** Oh não, não era assim que eu tinha imaginado que as coisas iriam terminar...

Enquanto isso, na mansão Noronha, o grupo tinha terminado de jantar.

**Aki:** O jantar estava muito bom.

**Dulcie:** Fui eu que eu fiz. - **disse ela, que estava em pé, à espera para ver se eles precisavam de alguma coisa. **

**Natalina:** Eu achei que o jantar estava uma porcaria.

**Aki:** Você é sempre do contra.

**Estrelícia:** É verdade. - **concordou ela.**

**Natalina:** Era só o que me faltava. Já não bastava ter esta psicótica a chatear-me, agora tenho também uma freira...

**Leandro:** Vá, não comecem com isso. - **pediu ele.**

**Miguel:** Bom, já comemos, por isso vou buscar a máquina fotográfica. - **disse ele, levantando-se da mesa. **

**Natalina:** Credo, só pensa em fotografias! - **disse ela, desagrada.** - Dulcie, o que é que você está aqui a fazer ainda? Vá para a cozinha! Se eu precisar de alguma coisa, chamo-a.

**Dulcie:** Com certeza, minha senhora. - **disse ela, indo embora rapidamente.**

**Estrelícia:** Também não precisava de a tratar mal. Ela é boa empregada.

**Natalina:** Estou na minha casa, por isso faço o que eu quero. - **disse ela.**

**Leandro:** Tia, a casa também é minha, por isso não chateie, está bem? Aliás, você tem o seu próprio anexo, onde tem todas as suas coisas. Ainda não percebi porque é que quer ficar aqui em casa.

**Aki:** Pois, devia era ir para o seu anexo, que é bastante grande e bom e deixar os seus sobrinhos em paz.

**Natalina:** Mas isto é uma revolução ou quê? Que ultraje! Eu vou-me embora, fiquei irritada. - **disse ela, levantando-se.** - Vou dormir no meu anexo hoje, na companhia do meu lindo filhinho Fifiu e do mordomo Alfredo. Hunf.

E foi-se embora.

**Estrelícia:** A dona Natalina tem um filho?

**Aki:** Não. Ela é maluca. Chama filho ao Fifiu, mas ele é um cão.

**Estrelícia:** Ah, estou a ver...

Pouco depois, chegou o Miguel com a sua máquina fotográfica e tirou imensas fotos.

Entretanto, na cozinha...

**Dulcie:** Aquela dona Natalina, é uma víbora do pior. Trata-nos abaixo de cão. Até o cão dela é mais bem tratado do que nós! - **queixou-se ela.**

**Clóvis:** Um dia, conseguiremos ficar ricos e ela vai ver.

**Dulcie:** Pois, mas está difícil. Se ao menos o Miguel olhasse para mim...

**Clóvis:** Eu vou é pensar num plano para conquistar a Natalina, caso com ela, roubo-lhe o dinheiro todo e fujo daqui. **– disse ele, já com tudo delineado.**

**Dulcie:** Olha, esse até é um bom plano.

**Clóvis:** Pois é. Vou pensar em pô-lo em prática rapidamente.

Duas horas mais tarde, a Aki foi-se embora e o Leandro e o Miguel foram deitar-se. A Estrelícia decidiu ir tomar um banho. Quando saiu do banho e ia a caminho do seu quarto, tropeçou e caiu no chão. A toalha caiu no chão também. Ouvindo um barulho, o Leandro levantou-se e foi até ao corredor, encontrado a Estrelícia nua e caída no chão.

**Leandro:** Irmã...

A Estrelícia levantou-se rapidamente e puxou a toalha para se cobrir. Ficou extremamente corada.

**Estrelícia:** Peço desculpa. Sou uma desastrada. Com licença. - **e apressou-se a chegar ao seu quarto e fechar-se lá dentro. **

No corredor, o Leandro ficou pensativo.

**Leandro (pensando):** Bem... se ela não fosse freira... não! Não penses nisso Leandro! Tu estás noivo da Aki e gostas dela... mas a verdade é que a irmã Marina dos Santos é muito bonita...

**O Leandro ficou confuso com o que aconteceu… e as confusões não vão ficar por aqui. Até ao próximo capítulo!**


	3. O Amor Vence Tudo

**Capítulo 3: O Amor Vence Tudo**

No dia seguinte, a Slayra foi trabalhar, mas estava muito pensativa.

**Chicão:** Passa-se alguma coisa Slayra?

**Slayra:** Não tio, não se passa nada. - **respondeu ela, mecanicamente.**

Enquanto isso, o André estava a preparar-se para ir trabalhar, mas não conseguia tirar da cabeça a ideia de não saber onde a Daphne tinha dormido. Ela não lhe atendia os telefonemas.

**André (pensando):** É tudo culpa da Slayra!

Na mansão Noronha, a Estrelícia, o Miguel e o Leandro tomavam o pequeno-almoço. A Natalina tinha ido para o seu anexo e não estava presente. O Leandro não conseguia deixar de pensar no que tinha visto na noite anterior e a Estrelícia andava muito corada.

**Miguel:** Vocês estão muito calados hoje.

**Leandro:** Hum... eu não tenho muito para dizer.

**Estrelícia:** Nem eu.

**Miguel:** Ok, se vocês não têm mesmo nada para dizer... mas estão estranhos.

Enquanto isso, a Daphne saiu do hotel onde tinha ficado nessa noite. Ainda estava muito magoada com o que tinha acontecido. Mas estava decidida a resolver tudo.

A Estrelícia e o Leandro dirigiram-se à fábrica de perfumes.

**Leandro: **Bom, vou para o meu escritório. Se precisar de alguma coisa, avise.

**Estrelícia: **Claro.

A Estrelícia dirigiu-se ao seu laboratório.

**Estrelícia: **Bom, vamos lá ver se eu consigo fazer alguma coisa.

Ela começou a pôr os ingredientes para criar uma nova essência e ao fim de algum tempo…

**Estrelícia: **Já está! Bom, deixa ver como cheira.

Ela cheirou a essência e até os seus cabelos se arrepiaram.

**Estrelícia: **Que horror! Devo ter-me enganado em qualquer coisa. – **disse ela, abalada. – **Tenho de melhor e fazer alguma coisa depressa, antes que o Leando e a Natalina me caiam em cima.

Enquanto isso, a Natalina estava no seu anexo, fazendo festas no seu cão Fifiu.

**Natalina: **Fifiu, meu querido, é o único que me compreende. **– disse ela. – **Este mundo está cheio de pessoas oportunistas, que querem ser tão boas como nós, os ricos, lindos e famosos. Mas eu não vou deixar que uma freira maluca e uma psicopata me afastem da minha família. Hei-de afastá-las!

Nesse momento, ela ouviu o som de loiça a quebrar.

**Natalina: **Alfredo! O que foi isto?

Um mordomo de meia-idade, de cabelos brancos e meio calvo, com cara de tartaruga e sanidade questionável apareceu rapidamente.

**Alfredo: **Peço desculpa Mademoiselle, mas quebrei um prato.

**Natalina: **¬¬ Você só faz asneiras! Nem sei porque é que ainda o tenho como mordomo.

**Alfredo: **Porque me paga só dez porcento do salário normal de um mordomo.

**Natalina: **Ah, pois, é verdade. **– disse ela, pensativa. – **Está bem. Veja lá se não parte mais nada.

O dia passou-se rapidamente. Às sete da tarde, o André chegou ao apartamento e encontrou a Daphne à porta.

**André:** Daphne!

**Daphne:** Como não tenho a minha chave, não pude entrar. - **disse ela, friamente. **- Abre a porta que eu quero levar todas as minhas coisas daqui para fora.

**André:** Mas Daphne, tens de me deixar explicar o que aconteceu. - **pediu ele.**

**Daphne:** Estavas a trair-me com a Slayra! Eu vi muito bem!

**André:** Foi ela que se atirou a mim.

**Daphne:** Ai sim? E entrou no nosso apartamento como? Atravessou a parede, foi?

**André:** Ela deve ter-te roubado as chaves e entrou sem eu ver.

**Daphne:** Chega André! Abre a porta que eu quero tirar as minhas coisas e acabou a conversa!

Sem mais o que dizer, o André abriu a porta, a Daphne fez as malas e foi-se embora. Quando a porta se fechou, o André sentiu um vazio enorme. Entretanto, o Xander, o namorado da Estrelícia, ficou a saber do que se tinha passado.

**Xandrer (pensando):** Ora então a Daphne já não está com o André... bom, ela tem muito dinheiro... sim, vou conquistá-la e roubar-lhe o dinheiro todo!

No dia seguinte, o Miguel foi ao parque tirar umas fotografias, mas quando ia voltar para casa, sentiu cede e pediu ao Clóvis para parar o carro ao pé de um café, que era nem mais nem menos que o Café Estrelícia.

O Miguel entrou no café, enquanto o Clóvis ficava no carro. O Miguel sentou-se numa das mesas e a Slayra foi atendê-lo.

**Slayra:** O que deseja beber ou comer?

**Miguel:** Quero uma garrafa de água com gás e já agora, pode ser uma sandes mista também.

**Slayra:** Claro, trago-a já.

O Miguel, por causa do seu hobby de fotografia, tinha a mania de observar tudo e todos e ficou a observar a Slayra, pensando que a maneira como ela trabalhava demonstrava uma tristeza escondida. Quando ela lhe veio trazer a água e a sandes, aproveitou para falar com ela.

**Miguel:** Peço desculpa de me estar a intrometer, mas você parece-me muito triste.

**Slayra:** Eu? N-não. Deve ser impressão sua.

**Miguel:** Acho que não estou enganado. Tem cara de quem está triste.

**Slayra:** Tudo bem. É verdade, não estou muito feliz. Mas você não tem nada a ver com isso. - **disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Miguel:** De certeza que são problemas amorosos.

**Slayra:** Pronto, que chato! São problemas amorosos, mas não lhe digo mais nada.

**Miguel:** Tudo bem, você é que sabe.

A Slayra afastou-se, ficando aborrecida com aquele cliente chato. Pouco depois, o Miguel pagou e foi-se embora.

No dia seguinte, a Slayra andava muito aborrecida. Tinha tentado falar com o André, mas ele não queria conversas com ela. Para piorar a situação, a notícia do que tinha acontecido tinha-se espalhado e a Slayra e o seu tio Chicão tinham tido uma grande discussão.

**Slayra (pensando):** Bolas... não era assim que eu queria que as coisas se tivessem passado... eu queria que o André gostasse de mim...

Algum tempo depois, o Miguel voltou a entrar no café. Desta vez vinha acompanhado pela Aki. Vendo novamente aquele cliente chato, a Slayra tentou ficar o mais afastada possível dele. O Chicão foi atender o Miguel.

**Chicão:** Então, o que deseja comer ou beber?

**Miguel:** Eu quero um café e uma sandes mista, se faz favor.

**Aki: **Eu quero só um café.

O Chicão foi buscar o que o Miguel e a Aki pediram. Quando ele voltou, o Miguel fez logo uma pergunta.

**Migue**l: Peço desculpa, mas aquela sua empregada, anda muito triste, não anda?

**Chicão:** Ah, a Slayra é minha sobrinha. - **disse ele.** - Anda triste, mas deve ser de vergonha!

**Miguel:** Porque é que diz isso?

**Chicão:** Andou a tentar seduzir um rapaz que já namorava e agora ele e a namorada separaram-se por causa dela. - **disse ele, zangado.** - Nunca pensei que ela fosse assim. Com licença.

O Chicão afastou-se e o Miguel ficou pensativo.

**Aki: **Bem, este bairro parece bastante animado. **­– disse ela. – **Sabes, até acho que um amigo meu, o André, vive aqui com a namorada… mas já não os vejo há mais de um ano. Perdemos um pouco o contacto.

Pouco depois, a Slayra foi atender outros clientes e passou perto da mesa do Miguel e da Aki. O Miguel chamou-a.

**Slayra:** O que quer? - **perguntou ela, bruscamente.**

**Miguel:** Será que podemos falar?

**Slayra:** Eu estou a trabalhar, caso não tenha reparado. - **respondeu ela.**

**Miguel:** Está bem. A que horas é que sai?

A Slayra foi apanhada de surpresa.

**Slayra:** O café fecha muito tarde. Só lá pela meia-noite.

**Miguel:** Ok. Então eu volto cá à meia-noite. - **disse ele, pousando na mesa o dinheiro para pagar a conta e indo embora. A Aki foi atrás dele.**

**Slayra (pensando):** O rapaz é parvo...

Fora do café, a Aki olhou para o Miguel.

**Aki: **O que foi aquilo?

**Miguel: **Sinto um grande interesse por esta rapariga. O que é que ela terá feito concretamente?

**Aki: **Já sabemos. Ela tentou seduzir um rapaz que já namorava. **– respondeu ela.**

**Miguel: **Sim, mas há algo mais. Eu quero saber.

**Aki: **Realmente, tu tens um feitio especial, Miguel. **– disse ela, rindo-se. – **Olha lá, estás interessado nela ou quê?

**Miguel: **Interessado de maneira amorosa? É isso que estás a perguntar?

**Aki: **Sim.

**Miguel: **Não, não sinto nada desse tipo por ela. **– disse ele.**

**Aki: **Mas vais cá voltar à meia-noite?

**Miguel: **Claro que sim.

Enquanto isso, o Xander já estava a montar um plano para conseguir roubar o dinheiro da Daphne. A primeira coisa que fez foi telefonar-lhe.

**Xander:** Olá Daphne, é o Xander.

**Daphne**: Ah, olá Xander...

**Xander:** Soube do que se passou entre ti e o André. Como estás?

**Daphne:** E-eu vou recuperar. - **respondeu ela.**

**Xander:** Não queres vir cá esta noite a minha casa? Podíamos conversar.

**Daphne:** Esta noite não dá.

**Xander:** E que tal amanhã?

**Daphne:** Está bem, amanhã pode ser.

**Xander:** Óptimo. Então fica combinado para amanhã.

Passaram-se as horas e chegou a meia-noite, hora de fechar o café. A Slayra não estava à espera que o Miguel fosse suficientemente maluco para aparecer àquelas horas, mas o facto é que apareceu.

Slayra: Mas porque é que quer falar comigo?

**Miguel:** Acho que podemos trocar umas ideias.

**Chicão:** Slayra, fechas tu o café. - **disse ele.**

**Slayra:** Está bem tio.

O Chicão foi-se embora e a Slayra fechou a porta do café, deixando-a a ela e ao Miguel sozinhos.

**Miguel:** Bom, soube do que se passou consigo, por teres tentado roubar o namorado a outra pessoa.

**Slayra:** Não foi bem assim! Quer dizer... eu gosto mesmo dele!

**Miguel:** Tudo bem. Mas destruiu uma relação, não foi?

**Slayra:** É verdade, mas a minha intenção não era terminar o namoro deles por não gostar de os ver juntos. Eu até gosto bastante da Daphne, a namorada do André, que é de quem eu gosto... mas eu amo-o!

**Miguel:** E ele gosta de si?

**Slayra:** E-eu... acho que não.

Ao dar esta resposta, a Slayra apercebeu-se de que realmente, o André estava longe de gostar dela. Aliás, devia estar a odiá-la.

**Miguel:** E ele gosta da namorada?

**Slayra:** Sim. Eles adoram-se.

**Miguel:** Então não os devia ter separado. Até aposto que houve algum mal entendido pelo meio.

**Slayra:** Pronto, é verdade! Eu roubei a chave de casa deles e fui lá quando estava lá sozinho o André e beijei-o. Mas a Daphne apareceu e pensou que a tínhamos traído os dois.

**Miguel:** Desculpe lá, mas você não pode deixar as coisas assim. O pobre rapaz está a sofrer injustamente. E a tal Daphne também.

**Slayra:** E o que é que você tem a ver com isso? - **perguntou ela, furiosa.**

**Miguel:** Nada. Mas temos de ver que a nossa felicidade é importante, mas a felicidade dos outros também é. Se já não tem mesmo hipóteses com o tal André, porque é que há-de deixar as coisas assim? A culpa deles estarem separados é sua!

A Slayra foi-se abaixo com essas palavras.

**Slayra:** Eu sei. Mas que posso fazer? Eles odeiam-me agora...

**Miguel:** Tente redimir-se. Vai ter de aguentar tudo e, se eles voltarem a estar juntos, não os pode perturbar mais. - **disse ele.** - Sabe, eu gosto muito de uma pessoa... da qual eu não posso gostar. Ela é a noiva do meu irmão e eu estou perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Mas não posso fazer com que o meu irmão sofra. Não quero ser feliz à custa da felicidade dos outros.

A Slayra, finalmente, percebeu.

**Slayra:** Obrigada. Eu... eu vou tentar remediar o mal que fiz.

**Miguel:** Bom, então até à próxima. - **disse ele, indo embora.**

**Slayra:** Espere! Nem sei o seu nome!

**Miguel:** Chamo-me Miguel de Noronha.

E depois, ele foi-se embora.

No dia seguinte, a Slayra estava a trabalhar no café e o Xander apareceu para falar com ela.

**Xander:** Então, soube o que se passou entre ti e o André. - **disse ele.**

**Slayra:** Não quero falar disso. - **disse ela.**

**Xander:** Percebo que não queiras falar, mas eu vou falar contigo na mesma. Se tu estás mesmo interessada no André, força, vai em frente.

**Slayra:** A que propósito vem isso?

**Xander:** Ora, o André e a Daphne estão separados.

**Slayra:** Não acredito que fiquem separados por muito tempo. - **disse ela.**

**Xander:** Oh, isso pensas tu. Eu vou conquistar a Daphne e tu podes ficar com o André.

**Slayra:** Tu vais conquistar a Daphne? Mas tu és o namorado da Estrelícia!

**Xander:** Ora, ela agora é uma fugitiva da polícia. Já não quero nada com ela. - **disse ele**. - Vou apostar tudo na Daphne.

E logo a seguir, foi-se embora. A Slayra ficou surpresa com o que se tinha passado, mas as surpresas ainda não tinham acabado. À hora do almoço, o Chicão decidiu ter uma conversa séria com a Slayra.

**Chicão:** Slayra, tu sabes que estes últimos dias têm sido muito difíceis, com a fuga da Estrelícia e agora, tu envolves-te com um rapaz que namora e estragas um relacionamento.

**Slayra:** Eu fiz isso porque gosto do André.

**Chicão:** Não quero saber, Slayra. Estou muito desapontado contigo. Vieste para aqui viver e trabalhar e recebi-te de braços abertos e depois fazes uma coisa destas? Slayra, quero que te vás embora. **– disse ele, de forma firme.**

**Slayra:** O quê? Embora?

**Chicão:** Sim, volta para casa dos teus pais. Não te quero mais aqui.

**Slayra:** Mas... mas o tio precisa de ajuda no café. Ao menos deixe-me ficar por isso.

**Chicão:** Eu arranjo-me muito bem sozinho. - **disse ele, de modo frio.**

**Slayra:** Tudo bem, se é isso que quer, eu vou-me embora hoje à noite.

**Chicão:** Óptimo.

**Slayra:** Mas se não conseguir ficar sozinho a tomar conta do café, não diga que não o avisei. - **disse ela, afastando-se.**

Na mansão Noronha, o Miguel tinha ligado à Aki e contado tudo o que tinha conversado com a Slayra.

**Aki: **Estou a ver. Bom, não te devias ter metido na vida dela… mas…

**Miguel: **Mas ela agradeceu-me, por isso, até foi bom.

**Aki: **E então o André e a Daphne foram separados por essa rapariga. Tenho de ver se lhes ligo.

A Aki bem tentou ligar à Daphne, mas ela não atendeu e o André não estava em casa. Como a Aki não tinha o número do telemóvel do André, acabou por desistir.

Passaram-se duas horas. A Slayra estava bastante triste com tudo o que se estava a passar. A conversa que tinha tido com o Miguel no dia anterior, ecoava na cabeça dela. Se ela se ia embora, não ia deixar as coisas como estavam. A culpa do André e da Daphne estarem separados era dela, por isso a Slayra iria remediar as coisas.

Às sete da noite, a Slayra decidiu que estava na hora de agir.

**Chicão:** Slayra, onde vais? Ainda não fechámos o café!

**Slayra:** Ora, não disse que conseguia tomar conta do café sozinho? Pois bem, tome! - **disse ela e saiu dali.**

Ela pegou no telefone e ligou à Daphne, mas é claro que ela não atendeu. Decidiu telefonar ao Xander.

**Slayra:** Estou, Xander? Desculpa lá, tu sabes da Daphne?

**Xander:** De momento não. Mas temos um jantar marcado aqui em minha casa dentro de meia hora, porquê?

**Slayra:** Ah, era só para saber. - **disfarçou ela, porque não iria revelar o que queria fazer ao Xander. **

**Xander:** Sabes Slayra, estás a ser muito vaga. Não interessa. Quando a Daphne vier esta noite até minha casa, não a vou deixar sair sem ela ser minha. Podes ter a certeza.

A Slayra desligou a chamada, alarmada. Será que o Xander estava a falar a sério? De qualquer maneira, precisava de se apressar. Ela chegou rapidamente ao apartamento do André e bateu à porta. O André veio abrir e foi a olhar para a Slayra, aborrecido.

**André:** O que queres daqui?

**Slayra:** André, eu sei que me deves odiar, mas eu vim pedir desculpas. - **disse ela.** - Eu sei que fiz tudo mal, mas eu gosto mesmo de ti! Mas... já vi que, de qualquer maneira, tu nunca vais gostar de mim.

**André:** Só agora percebeste isso?

**Slayra:** Eu sei que é tudo culpa minha, mas perdoa-me André, por favor. - **pediu ela.** - Eu sei que a Daphne está a pensar que nós temos um caso, mas eu vou esclarecer tudo.

**André:** Acho bem. Não fazes mais do que a tua obrigação.

**Slayra:** Amanhã, eu já não vou estar desta cidade, por isso, hoje vou resolver tudo. - **disse ela.** - Ah, preciso que saibas que o Xander... bom, ele quer conquistar a Daphne.

**André:** O Xander? O namorado da Estrelícia?

**Slayra:** Sim. Ele disse-me que agora que vocês estavam separados, iria conquistar com a Daphne. - **disse ela. **- E ao que parece eles vão jantar juntos hoje em casa dele e ele quer conquistá-la hoje.

**André:** O quê? Nem pensar! Vamos até à casa dele!

Nesse momento, a Daphne e o Xander estavam a jantar na casa dele.

**Daphne:** A comida está muito boa. Foste tu que fizeste?

**Xander:** Claro. - **respondeu ele, mas era mentira. Ele tinha encomendado a comida.**

**Daphne:** Então, és bom cozinheiro.

**Xander:** Daphne, diz-me, como estão as coisas com o André?

**Daphne:** Mal, é claro. **– respondeu ela, abatida.**

**Xander:** Ainda gostas dele?

**Daphne:** Claro que sim. Os sentimentos não desaparecem assim sem mais nem menos.

**Xander:** Mas devias seguir em frente.

**Daphne:** Por muito tempo, não quero ter namorado nenhum.

**Xander:** De certeza?

**Daphne:** Absoluta.

**Xander (pensando):** Bolas! Bom, se ela não quer namorar, não tenho hipóteses de a pedir em namoro agora. Mas... hum... com uma drogazinha na bebida e uma noite de prazer, pelo menos para mim... pode ser que ela mude de ideias ou, pelo menos, eu vou divertir-me.

Nesse momento, o telemóvel da Daphne tocou e ela foi ver quem era. O Xander aproveitou, tirou um pequeno saquinho com um pó branco do bolso e despejou o conteúdo no copo da Daphne. O pó dissolveu-se no sumo que ela estava a beber. Pouco depois, a Daphne sentou-se novamente à mesa.

**Daphne:** Era o André. Não atendi.

**Xander:** Fazes bem. Vá, vamos brindar a uma nova vida para ti.

**Daphne:** Sim. - **disse ela.**

Eles fizeram o brinde e a Daphne bebeu todo o seu sumo. Nessa altura, o André e a Slayra estavam à porta do prédio do Xander.

**André:** Vamos lá! - **disse ele.**

Os dois entraram no elevador e começaram a subir até ao terceiro andar, o andar do apartamento do Xander. Só que, quando iam a passar entre o primeiro e segundo piso, o elevador parou.

**André:** Huh? Parou!

**Slayra:** Este elevador anda sempre com problemas! Que má altura para parar agora!

**André:** Slayra, temos de sair daqui!

**Slayra:** Calma. Olha, aperta aí o botão de emergência que pode ser que alguém apareça.

Mas ninguém apareceu. Dez minutos depois, o André e a Slayra estavam a ver que não conseguiam sair dali.

**André:** E agora?

**Slayra:** Bolas! Estúpido elevador! - **gritou ela e deu um pontapé na porta do elevador. No momento, seguinte, ele começou a funcionar. -** Huh? Olha, já está!

**André:** Ainda bem.

Eles chegaram ao terceiro piso e bateram à porta do apartamento do Xander, mas ninguém veio abrir a porta.

**André:** Tens a certeza de que eles iam jantar aqui em casa?

**Slayra:** Sim.

**André:** Hunf, então aqui vai!

Ele tomou balanço e foi contra a porta, arrombando-a. Eles entraram no apartamento e verificaram que a Daphne e o Xander não estavam nem na sala, nem na cozinha. Depois, eles correram para o quarto e viram o Xander e a Daphne na cama do Xander.

**André:** Daphne!

O Xander virou-se e encarou o André e a Slayra.

**Xander:** O que fazem aqui? Fora do meu apartamento!

**André:** Daphne, como pudeste? - **gritou ele, zangado, aproximando-se da Daphne.**

Mas quando chegou perto dela, viu que ela estava desmaiada.

**André:** O que é que lhe fizeste?

**Xander:** Não é da tua conta! Fora daqui!

**Slayra:** Ela... está nua na cama... e desmaiada... e tu estavas... Xander! Estavas a abusar dela! - **gritou ela, horrorizada. -** Vou ligar à polícia!

Ela pegou no telemóvel, mas o Xander tentou impedi-la. O André entrepôs-se entre ambos e agarrou o Xander.

**André:** Tu ficas quieto!

**Xander:** Larga-me!

Os dois começaram a lutar, enquanto a Slayra falava com a polícia. O Xander acabou por ser empurrado pelo André, caiu no chão, bateu com a cabeça e desmaiou. Quando a polícia chegou, levou o Xander para averiguações.

No dia seguinte, a Daphne acordou finalmente e não se lembrava de nada. Foi confirmada a violação e o Xander foi preso preventivamente até ao seu julgamento.

**André:** Daphne, estás bem?

**Daphne:** O que achas? - **perguntou ela, duramente.** - Foi violada! E tu traíste-me!

**Slayra:** Daphne, eu tenho de te contar a verdade...

E assim, a Slayra contou à Daphne a verdade toda e ela e o André fizeram as pazes. A Slayra saiu dali rapidamente, pegou na sua mala e foi-se embora da cidade.

**André:** Daphne, vamos fazer uma viagem.

**Daphne:** Uma viagem?

**André:** Sim. Aconteceu muita coisa. Precisas de descansar e não pensar em nada.

**Daphne:** E o julgamento do Xander?

**André: **Ainda vai demorar. Podemos fazer uma viagem, desde que não saiamos do país.

**Daphne: **Está bem. – **concordou ela.** - Amo-te André.

**André:** Eu também te amo.

Eles beijaram-se e no dia seguinte partiram numa viagem.

**O André e a Daphne acabaram por se reconciliar, o Xander foi preso e a Slayra foi-se embora. Mas ainda há várias coisas para estas personagens fazerem nesta história. Fiquem atentos.**


	4. O Novo Romance do Leandro

**Capítulo 4: O Novo Romance do Leandro**

No dia seguinte, na mansão dos Noronha, a Natalina resolveu voltar para a mansão, acompanhada do seu cão Fifiu e do seu mordomo Alfredo.

**Natalina:** Tenho o direito de ficar aqui em casa! - **disse ela, entrando na sala de jantar. A Estrelícia, o Leandro e o Miguel ficaram a olhar para ela. **

**Leandro:** Está bem. Fique, se é isso que quer.

**Natalina:** Óptimo. Dulcie! Venha cá, sua empregadeta! - **gritou ela e a Dulcie apareceu logo a seguir. **

**Dulcie:** Sim, o que deseja?

**Natalina:** Leve as minhas malas para o quarto. - **ordenou ela**. - Ah e leve o Alfredo para a cozinha.

**Dulcie:** Huh... porque é que ele não vai sozinho?

**Natalina:** Você não sabe que ele é lento? Bom, posso tentar mandá-lo para lá. - **disse ela. **- Alfredo, vá para a cozinha.

**Alfredo:** Sim mademoiselle.

O Alfredo andou para a frente, bateu na mesa e caiu no chão. Todos se levantaram para ver se ele estava bem.

**Natalina:** Eu não disse?

**Estrelícia:** Coitado. - **disse ela, ajudando o Alfredo a levantar-se.**

A Dulcie levou o Alfredo até à cozinha e foi levar as malas da Natalina para o quarto, enquanto a Natalina se sentava à mesa.

**Natalina:** Então ó freira, diga lá, já fez alguma coisa de jeito na fábrica?

**Estrelícia:** Estou a trabalhar nisso.

**Natalina:** Eu quero resultados! Você já está há alguns dias na fábrica, por isso quero ver que perfume é que você faz. - **disse ela.** - Ou então, se calhar, você não presta para nada.

**Leandro:** Não diga isso Natalina. A Irmã Marina dos Santos é muito boa! - **disse ele e todos olharam para ele com atenção. Ele corou.** - Quer dizer, ela é boa no que faz!

**Estrelícia:** Pois, vou mostrar do que sou capaz!

**Leandro:** Bom, vamos Irmã. A minha noiva disse que hoje iria à fábrica de manhã.

**Miguel:** A Aki vai à fábrica? Ah... eu vou com vocês!

**Leandro:** Porquê? Não tens nada a ver com a fábrica. Nem tens nada que fazer lá. **– disse ele, de sobrolho franzido.**

**Miguel:** P-pois, mas quero começar a saber mais sobre como tudo funciona. - **mentiu ele, porque na realidade queria era encontrar a Aki. **

**Natalina:** Acho bem que comece a ficar mais responsável, Miguel. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça. **- Oh, onde está o Fifiu?

**Estrelícia:** O seu cão foi para a sala.

**Natalina:** O Fifiu não é um cão. É... melhor que uma pessoa, fique você sabendo!

**Leandro:** Bom, está na hora de irmos embora.

O Leandro, a Estrelícia e o Miguel levantaram-se e foram para a fábrica. Quando lá chegaram, a Estrelícia foi para o seu laboratório e o Miguel e o Leandro foram para o gabinete do Leandro. Quando lá chegaram, a Aki já lá estava.

**Aki:** Bom dia.

**Leandro:** Olá Aki.

**Miguel:** Bom dia para ti Aki. - **disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Aki:** Bom, eu vim cá porque decidi que quero estar mais presente nos teus negócios Leandro. Afinal, quando casarmos isto também vai ser meu. As minhas peixarias estão bem encaminhadas, por isso, eu gostava que me arranjasses um cargo dentro da fábrica. **- disse ela.** - O que achas?

**Leandro:** Não é má ideia, mas não sei que cargo poderias ocupar.

**Miguel:** Bem, o Pedroso, o teu amigo maluco, despediu-se na semana passada porque apanhou uma alergia aos perfumes. A Aki podia tomar o lugar dele e ser a directora comercial.

**Leandro:** Bom... sim, mas a Aki não tem experiência nisso.

**Aki:** Não te preocupes que eu aprendo. **– disse ela.**

**Leandro:** Ok. Então começas depois de amanhã.

Enquanto isso, a polícia continuava à procura da Estrelícia, mas sem sucesso. Para além disso, a verdadeira Irmã Marina dos Santos continuava em coma.

**No dia seguinte... **

**Dulcie:** Ó Alfredo, ajude-me a levar o pequeno-almoço. - **disse ela, que estava a pegar num tabuleiro.**

O Alfredo pegou num tabuleiro, deu dois passos, tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu no chão. O tabuleiro caiu também no chão e a comida caiu para todo o lado. O Clóvis que estava ali perto, começou a rir-se.

**Dulcie:** Ó homem, você é parvo ou quê?

**Alfredo:** Não. Eu sou Alfredo.

**Dulcie:** ¬¬ Vá, limpe isto tudo. Eu vou levar o pequeno-almoço aos patrões.

O Alfredo ficou a limpar tudo. Na sala de jantar, a Dulcie pôs tudo na mesa. A Natalina apareceu logo a seguir.

**Natalina:** Ah, sirva-me o pequeno-almoço. **– ordenou ela, sentando-se. - **E onde está o Alfredo?

**Dulcie:** Está na cozinha. Deixou cair um tabuleiro.

**Natalina:** O velho está mesmo taralhouco...

Nesse momento, o Leandro ia a descer as escadas e a Estrelícia ia atrás dele. Só que ela tropeçou, caiu em cima do Leandro e os dois caíram pelas escadas abaixo. Ficaram um em cima do outro. O Leandro corou imenso.

**Estrelícia:** Peço desculpa.

**Leandro:** Não se preocupe. Foi um acidente.

Nesse momento, apareceu a Natalina vinda da sala de jantar e viu aquela cena.

**Natalina:** O que se passa aqui?

A Estrelícia e o Leandro afastaram-se rapidamente.

**Natalina:** Vocês estavam aí um em cima do outro!

**Estrelícia:** Foi um acidente. Caímos pela escada abaixo.

**Natalina:** Foi mas é uma pouca-vergonha! Eu vi tudo muito bem! Vocês andam é enrolados um com o outro!

**Leandro:** Tia, está enganada! **– disse ele, tentando defender-se.**

**Natalina:** Leandro, estás a trair a Aki! Quer dizer, pouco me importa, porque nem gosto dela, mas ainda gosto menos se te estás a meter com uma freira!

**Leandro:** Tia, está a confundir tudo!

**Natalina:** E você, sua freira maluca, não sabe que não pode envolver-se com homens? Ainda por cima, com o meu sobrinho.

**Estrelícia:** Já disse que foi um acidente. **– disse ela, aborrecida com a situação.**

**Natalina:** Hunf, desta vez vou acreditar nisso, mas fico de olho em vocês!

Ela virou costas e saiu dali.

**Leandro: **Peço desculpa Irmã. A minha tia é muito precipitada.

**Estrelícia:** Ah... não faz mal.

Passaram-se várias horas. À noite, a Natalina lançou uns olhares suspeitos à Estrelícia e ao Leandro. Depois, cada um foi para o seu quarto.

Enquanto se preparava para dormir, o Leandro lembrou-se que ainda não tinha falado com a Estrelícia sobre o facto da Aki ir trabalhar na fábrica no dia seguinte. Assim, o Leandro saiu do seu quarto e abriu a porta do quarto da Estrelícia. Mas não bateu à porta e apanhou a Estrelícia quase nua, a vestir a camisa de dormir.

**Estrelícia:** Ah! O que faz aqui?

**Leandro:** P-peço desculpa. - **disse ele, muito corado.** - Devia ter batido à porta.

**Estrelícia:** Pois devia. - **disse ela, cobrindo-se com a camisa de dormir.**

**Leandro:** E-eu queria avisá-la de que amanhã... a Aki vai começar a trabalhar na fábrica.

**Estrelícia:** Está bem, mas não podia ter esperado por amanhã para me dizer isso?

**Leandro:** A-achei que era importante saber. - **disse ele, atrapalhado.**

A Estrelícia e o Leandro encararam-se. No momento seguinte, o Leandro deu dois passos em frente e beijou a Estrelícia. Depois, afastou-se e saiu do quarto a correr.

**Estrelícia:** Huh? Ele beijou-me? Mas que raio se passa aqui? - **perguntou ela, confusa.**

O Leandro voltou para o seu quarto. Estava super vermelho.

**Leandro (pensando):** Oh não... o que é que eu fui fazer? Beijei uma freira! E ainda por cima, estou noivo da Aki!

No dia seguinte, o Leandro desceu cedo para o pequeno-almoço, comeu tudo à pressa e saiu para a fábrica antes da Estrelícia ter descido. Pouco depois, a Estrelícia, a Natalina e o Miguel sentaram-se à mesa.

**Natalina:** Dulcie, onde está o Leandro?

**Dulcie:** Já tomou o pequeno-almoço e já saiu.

**Natalina:** Hum, está muito madrugador. - **disse ela, pensativa.**

**Dulcie:** Menino Miguel, quer mais café? - perguntou ela, atenciosamente.

**Miguel:** Não, obrigado.

**Natalina:** Vá, regresse à cozinha. Chamamo-la quando precisarmos de si.

A Dulcie regressou à cozinha.

**Dulcie:** Bolas! Assim nunca vou conquistar o Miguel!

**Clóvis:** O que se passou?

**Dulcie:** Não me consigo aproximar do Miguel! **– gritou ela, zangada.**

**Alfredo:** Tem algum problema nas pernas? Eu tenho uma dor aqui numa perna que me dói imenso...

**Dulcie:** Cale-se, velho gagá! - **disse ela, zangada.**

A Natalina terminou de tomar o pequeno-almoço e levantou-se.

**Natalina:** Bom, vou sair. Tenho de ir ao cabeleireiro. - **disse ela.** - Dulcie!

A Dulcie apareceu a correr.

**Natalina:** Vá chamar o Clóvis. Preciso que ele me leve ao cabeleireiro.

Pouco depois, a Natalina saiu com o Clóvis. O Miguel olhou para a Estrelícia.

**Miguel:** Está muito calada, Irmã.

**Estrelícia:** Ah, não é nada.

**Miguel:** Sabe, parece que me está a esconder alguma coisa.

**Estrelícia:** N-não.

**Miguel:** Hum... o Leandro saiu daqui cedo, você está estranha... passou-se alguma coisa entre vocês os dois?

**Estrelícia:** Bom... vou contar a verdade... o teu irmão beijou-me!

**Miguel:** O quê? Não pode ser... ele gosta da Aki! E você é uma freira! **– disse ele, confuso.**

**Estrelícia:** O que sei é que ele me beijou e pronto.

**Miguel:** Vou já esclarecer tudo com ele! - **disse o Miguel, levantando-se.** - A Aki não merece que lhe façam isto!

O Miguel foi para a fábrica e a Estrelícia colou-se a ele. Chegados à fábrica, eles foram até ao gabinete do Leandro. Ele estava lá e a Aki também.

**Miguel:** Ah, olá Aki.

**Aki:** Olá Miguel. Olá Irmã Marina dos Santos. **– cumprimentou-os ela, sorrindo.**

**Miguel:** Eu precisava de falar com o Leandro... hum... a sós.

**Leandro:** Ora, eu não tenho segredos para a Aki. Podes falar. - **disse ele, não pensando que o Miguel soubesse o que se tinha passado na noite anterior.**

**Miguel:** Ai é? Pois a Irmã Marina dos Santos contou-me que a beijaste!

**Aki:** O quê? Leandro, isso é verdade?

O Leandro foi apanhado de surpresa.

**Leandro:** B-bem... quer dizer...

**Aki:** Não posso acreditar!** -gritou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos. - **Traíste-me!

**Leandro:** Aki, foi só um beijo!

A Aki saiu dali a chorar.

**Miguel:** Como pudeste fazer isso?

**Leandro:** E tu? Como pudeste contar isto em frente à Aki? **– perguntou ele, zangado.**

**Miguel:** Tu é que disseste que não tinhas segredos para ela.

**Estrelícia:** Tenham calma. **– pediu ela.**

**Miguel:** Eu vou atrás da Aki.

O Miguel saiu do gabinete. O Leandro olhou para a Estrelícia.

**Leandro:** Porque é que foi contar ao Miguel sobre o que aconteceu?

**Estrelícia:** Ele percebeu que se passava algo.

**Leandro:** Não lhe devia ter contado! **– afirmou ele, zangado com a situação que se tinha gerado.**

**Estrelícia:** E você não me devia ter beijado!

O Leandro ficou muito corado.

**Leandro:** Peço desculpa...

**Estrelícia:** Pois, pedir desculpas é fácil. E agora, o que vai fazer em relação à Aki?

**Leandro:** Não sei o que vou fazer... a Aki é minha noiva!

**Estrelícia:** Então, porque é que me beijou?

**Leandro:** Eu... não sei... senti-me atraído por si.

**Estrelícia:** E já não sente?

O Leandro ficou bastante corado.

**Estrelícia:** Leandro, vamos ser francos. Eu… acho que estou apaixonada por si!

O Leandro abriu a boca de espanto.

**Leandro:** Mas... você é uma freira!

**Estrelícia:** Sou uma noviça. Posso largar o hábito. Por si, desisto da vida religiosa, Leandro.

O Leandro ficou a olhar para ela, ainda espantado. Nesse momento, ela aproximou-se dele e beijou-o.

Lá em baixo, já saindo da fábrica a Aki ia para entrar no carro, mas o Miguel chegou perto dela.

**Miguel:** Espera Aki!

**Aki:** Quero estar sozinha, Miguel. - **disse ela, abrindo a porta do carro.**

**Miguel:** Sei que estás magoada, mas se quiseres desabafar...

**Aki:** Não. Quero estar sozinha, para pensar.

**Miguel:** O Leandro fez muito mal! Eu nunca faria isso contigo.

**Aki:** O que queres dizer com isso?

**Miguel:** Aki, ainda não percebeste que eu estou apaixonado por ti?

A Aki, já dentro do carro, abriu os olhos de espanto.

**Aki:** Miguel...

**Miguel:** Gosto de ti desde o primeiro dia em que te vi. **– declarou ele.**

**Aki:** Miguel, agora não quero falar disso. - **disse ela e pôs o carro a trabalhar.** - Adeus.

E foi-se embora.

**Algum tempo depois, na mansão dos Noronha... **

A Natalina estava a ler uma revista quando o Alfredo lhe veio trazer um chá.

**Alfredo:** Aqui tem mademoiselle. - **disse ele, estendendo-lhe a chávena.**

A Natalina começou a beber o chá, mas ficou super vermelha e cuspiu o chá em cima do Alfredo.

**Natalina:** Isto não é chá! Deve ser água para lavar a loiça!

**Alfredo:** Bom, como a Dulcie estava a lavar a loiça com água quente, pensei que não valia a pena gastar-se mais água e usei a água de lavar a loiça para fazer o chá.

**Natalina:** ¬¬ Oh meu Deus! Você é retardado!

**Alfredo:** Não, mademoiselle, sou Alfredo.

**Natalina:** ¬¬X Fora daqui!

O Alfredo saiu dali rapidamente, apesar de ter tropeçado e quase caído no chão. Nesse momento, o Miguel entrou em casa, tristonho.

**Natalina:** O que se passa? Tem uma cara infeliz. Morreu alguém?

**Miguel:** Não. **– respondeu ele, mecanicamente.**

**Natalina:** Então, o que se passou?

**Miguel:** O Leandro e a Aki... parece que acabaram tudo... e não quero falar mais disso.

Ele subiu as escadas rapidamente.

**Natalina:** Mas que maravilha! Já não vou ter de aturar a psicótica das peixarias! **– disse ela, pondo-se a dançar, feliz.**

Logo a seguir, a porta da rua abriu-se e entraram o Leandro e a Estrelícia.

**Natalina:** Leandro, já soube da novidade! **– disse ela, toda feliz.**

**Leandro:** Que novidade?

**Natalina:** Ora, do seu problema com a Aki e de terem acabado tudo. Que bom!

**Leandro:** As notícias correm depressa. **– disse ele, aborrecido.**

**Natalina:** Ai, eu estou super contente. Dulcie, venha cá!

A Dulcie apareceu logo a seguir.

**Dulcie:** Sim dona Natalina.

**Natalina:** Traga champanhe para comemorar!

**Leandro:** A tia ainda não sabe de tudo.

**Natalina:** Ai não? Ainda há mais coisas boas para acontecer? Ah, não me diga que a freira se vai finalmente embora! Ela não tem feito nada de jeito.

**Leandro:** Pois, mas agora eu e a Estrelícia estamos a namorar. **– anunciou ele.**

**Natalina:** O quê?!

**Dulcie:** Então, trago o champanhe?

**Natalina:** Não! Fora daqui Dulcie!

A Dulcie saiu dali a correr.

**Natalina:** Não podes namorar com uma freira!

**Estrelícia:** Sou noviça. Não fiz os votos ainda.

**Natalina:** Então faça e desapareça daqui!

**Leandro:** Nós gostamos um do outro e vamos ficar juntos!

**Natalina:** Não pode ser! Esta freira ainda é pior que a Aki. Ao menos ela tem dinheiro, mas esta é uma pobretanas! Está a aproximar-se de ti por causa do dinheiro!

**Leandro:** Não quero ouvir mais nada! - **gritou ele, zangado.**

O Leandro e a Estrelícia foram até à biblioteca.

**Natalina:** Não pode ser... não vou deixar as coisas ficarem assim! Ainda por cima, saíram da fábrica ainda o dia não vai a meio! Ela já está a virar a cabeça do meu sobrinho do avesso!

**A Estrelícia é agora a nova namorada do Leandro, mas a Aki não vai deixar as coisas assim e a Natalina também não. Será que este novo romance irá durar muito tempo? Não percam os próximos capítulos!**


	5. A Nova Empregada

**Capítulo 5: A Nova Empregada**

A Natalina correu até ao seu quarto e pegou no telefone. Telefonou à Aki.

**Natalina:** Então, já soube do que o Leandro fez.

**Aki:** E está feliz por se livrar de mim, é?

**Natalina:** Olhe lá, vocês acabaram tudo?

**Aki:** Não, pelo menos... ainda não.

**Natalina:** Ah. Então tenho a dizer-lhe que o Leandro apareceu aqui em casa com a freira e disse que eles estão a namorar!

**Aki:** O quê? Não pode ser! - **disse ela, boquiaberta.**

**Natalina:** É verdade. Aquela freira deu-lhe a volta à cabeça.

**Aki:** E está a ligar-me para me fazer sentir ainda pior, não é?

**Natalina:** Não. Acho que temos de nos unir! Eu não gosto de si, mas gosto ainda menos da estúpida da freira. Temos de nos unir para nos livrarmos dela!

**Aki:** Não sei se quero isso.

**Natalina:** Você é que sabe. Mas assim, vai perder o Leandro de vez.

A Aki desligou o telefone.

**Natalina:** Ora, que mal-educada, desligou-me o telefone na cara!

A Natalina saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. A Estrelícia e o Leandro vinham a sair da biblioteca.

**Natalina:** Então, quer dizer, hoje já não trabalham mais?

**Estrelícia:** Para comemorar o início do namoro, tirámos o dia de folga.

**Leandro:** Vamos sair. Voltamos tarde. Adeus.

E foram-se embora.

**Natalina:** Mas está tudo louco?! Dulcie, venha cá!

Mas em vez da Dulcie, apareceu o Clóvis.

**Natalina:** Eu não o chamei a si.

**Clóvis:** A Dulcie está a fazer um curativo no Alfredo, que foi contra a janela da cozinha. **– explicou ele.**

**Natalina:** ¬¬ O Alfredo é mesmo estúpido...

**Clóvis:** O que é que queria, minha senhora?

**Natalina:** Bom... basicamente queria gritar com alguém!

**Clóvis:** Pode gritar comigo, se quiser. - **disse ele, aproximando-se dela.**

**Natalina:** Está-se a aproximar de mim para quê?

**Clóvis:** É que... dona Natalina, eu não lhe consigo resistir!

**Natalina:** O que é que você quer dizer com isso?

**Clóvis:** Você tem um encanto fatal.

O Clóvis ficou apenas a uns centímetros da Natalina.

**Natalina:** Olhe lá, você está bêbado?

**Clóvis:** Não! Estou louco de amores por si!

E sem aviso, ele beijou a Natalina. Ficaram ali a beijar-se durante uns segundos.

**Natalina:** Mas que descaramento! - **disse ela, afastando-se.**

**Clóvis:** A culpa é sua, por ser tão linda.

**Natalina:** Bom, lá isso é verdade. - **disse ela, toda vaidosa.** - Mas não tem o direito de me beijar!

**Clóvis:** Não me diga que não gostou.

**Natalina:** Isso não interessa. Alguém nos podia ter visto. Além disso, estou mesmo a ver que você vai contar isso a toda a gente!

**Clóvis:** Claro que não. Fica só entre nós. Aliás, se quiser mais uns beijos, garanto-lhe que ninguém saberá.

**Natalina:** Bom, nesse caso... venha cá homem!

A Natalina atirou-se para cima do Clóvis e beijou-o. Nesse momento, o Miguel ia a descer as escadas e viu a cena.

**Miguel (pensando):** Ok, agora é que está tudo maluco! E porque é que eu não tenho sorte no amor?

Deprimido, voltou a subir para o seu quarto.

**Natalina:** Clóvis, vamos mas é para o meu quarto!

**Clóvis:** Claro, é para já.

E enquanto subiam as escadas, o Clóvis ia pensando que estava bem mais perto de se tornar rico.

Passaram-se dois dias. A Natalina andava mais bem-disposta por um lado, mas mais mal disposta por outro. Os seus encontros com o Clóvis continuavam, mas a presença da Estrelícia e do Leandro, ainda por cima a namorarem, deixavam-na zangada.

**Natalina:** Então, para quando é que sai o novo perfume, afinal?

**Estrelícia:** Está para breve.

**Natalina:** Hum... espero bem que sim.

**Leandro:** Está na hora de irmos para a fábrica.

Os dois levantaram-se e foram-se embora. A Dulcie aproximou-se da Natalina.

**Dulcie:** Desculpe minha senhora, mas o Alfredo caiu da varanda abaixo e partiu os dois braços.

**Natalina:** ¬¬ Aquele homem é um retardado.

**Dulcie:** É assim, o Alfredo fazia pouco, mas ainda era alguma coisa. O Clóvis não ajuda nada e eu não consigo fazer tudo sozinha.

**Natalina:** Pois, estou a ver... bom, temos de contratar outra empregada.

**Dulcie:** A senhora vai tratar disso?

**Natalina:** Não, não tenho tempo para isso. Estou ocupadíssima. - **disse ela.** - Tenho de ir ao cabeleireiro e depois ao massagista.

**Dulcie:** ¬¬ Pois, grande ocupação... então, quem vai tratar de contratar uma nova empregada?

**Natalina:** Olhe, fale com o Miguel. O meu sobrinho há dois dias que quase não sai do quarto.

**Dulcie:** Tudo bem, vou falar com ele.

Toda contente, a Dulcie subiu as escadas e bateu à porta do quarto do Miguel. Ele disse que ela podia entrar.

**Dulcie:** Vinha dizer-lhe que a sua tia quer que trate de contratar uma nova empregada.

**Miguel:** Não me apetece nada...

**Dulcie:** Menino Miguel, está tão tristonho. Quer que eu o console?

**Miguel:** Huh? Que queres dizer com isso?

A Dulcie sorriu-lhe.

**Dulcie:** Se precisar de desabafar, eu estou aqui.

**Miguel:** Pois, mas não quero, obrigado. Bom, eu vou tratar de pôr um anúncio no jornal.

No dia seguinte, o anúncio foi publicado no jornal. Passou ainda outro dia e o Miguel começou a fazer as entrevistas.

Enquanto isso, a Aki tinha telefonado à Natalina e elas tinham-se encontrado num café.

**Natalina:** Então, pensou na minha proposta de nos aliarmos contra a freira?

**Aki:** Pensei.

**Natalina:** E o que é que decidiu? **– perguntou ela, curiosa.**

**Aki:** Decidi que não quero que se meta no assunto.

**Natalina:** Ora, porque não?

**Aki:** Eu não vou desistir assim, sem mais nem menos, do Leandro.

**Natalina:** Ah, vá lá, menos mal.

**Aki:** Mas não quero que se intrometa no assunto. - **disse ela.** - Eu vou conquistá-lo novamente e tirar a freira do meu caminho.

**Natalina:** Assim é que se fala!

**Aki:** Eu amo o Leandro. Íamos casar. Não vou deixar que aquela freira apareça e me roube o noivo! **– disse ela, com determinação.**

**Natalina:** Acho bem. Não é que eu goste de si, mas é melhor que a freira. Ela é esperta. Está é de olho no dinheiro.

**Aki:** Não sei se isso é verdade ou não, mas eu vou lutar pelo Leandro!

Enquanto isso, o Miguel ia fazendo as entrevistas às candidatas. Começou por uma velhota.

**Velhota:** Sou a Alzira. Tenho 65 anos, sou viúva e sei cuidar de crianças muito bem.

**Miguel:** Aqui em casa não temos crianças.

**Velhota**: Não há problema. Também sou boa cozinheira. Só não consigo é baixar-me para limpar nada, por causa das minhas costas.

**Miguel:** Ah... obrigado... eu vou ficar com o seu contacto e depois digo-lhe alguma coisa.

Depois foi a vez de uma mulher de meia-idade.

**Mulher:** Eu sou a Jordana, tenho 45 anos e anteriormente fui governanta numa grande casa. Só que, não cuido de crianças, não cuido de animais, não cozinho, não lavo roupas, não lavo janelas, não limpo o chão, não limpo o pó, não sirvo comida, não trato ninguém por senhor ou senhora, não...

**Miguel:** Já percebi. Eu depois contacto-a.

E pelo Miguel passaram várias mulheres... até alguém que ele conhecia...

À noite, ao jantar, o Leandro e a Estrelícia tinham ido jantar fora, por isso só o Miguel e a Natalina estavam à mesa.

**Miguel:** Já contratei a nova empregada.

**Natalina:** Quem é ela?

**Miguel:** Ela vem já aí.

A nova empregada entrou na sala de jantar. Ela sorriu.

**Miguel:** Tia, apresento-lhe a Slayra.

**Slayra:** Olá. Boa noite.

**Natalina:** Hum... Slayra? Isso é nome de gente?

**Slayra:** Era o nome da minha avó.

**Natalina**: Pois, estou a ver. - **disse ela, olhando a Slayra de alto a baixo.** - Está bem. Veja se faz tudo correctamente. Pode ir.

**Slayra:** Com licença. - **disse ela, indo-se embora.**

**Natalina:** Bom, podia ter arranjado uma empregada chamada... sei lá, Albertina ou algo assim. Não dá jeito nenhum chamar uma empregada com o nome de Slayra. - **disse ela. -** Bom, vou experimentar. Slayra!

A Slayra apareceu logo a seguir.

**Natalina:** Ao menos é rápida. Pode ir.

**Slayra:** Mas porque é que me chamou?

**Natalina:** Apeteceu-me, para ver como era chamá-la.

**Slayra:** ¬¬ Bom, então com licença.

A Slayra regressou à cozinha. A Dulcie olhou para ela, com um olhar desconfiado. O Clóvis ficou a olhar para a Slayra, sem dizer nada.

**Dulcie:** Então, para que é que te chamou?

**Slayra:** Nada de especial. Nada mesmo.

**Dulcie:** Sabes, parece-me que tens muita confiança com o menino Miguel.

**Slayra:** Ah, já o conhecia antes de vir trabalhar para aqui. - **explicou ela.**

**Dulcie:** Não me digas que estás interessada nele! **– disse ela, alarmada.**

**Slayra:** Eu? Claro que não.

**Dulcie:** Espero bem que não. - **disse ela. **- Ele é meu.

**Slayra:** Teu? Mas ele não é teu namorado, pois não?

**Dulcie:** Não, mas vai ser!

**Slayra:** O.o Bom, tudo bem...

Nesse momento ouviu-se um barulho.

**Slayra:** O que foi isto?

**Dulcie:** Ah, é o Alfredo a grunhir. Deve querer comer. - **disse ela.** - O homem agora passa o dia na cama, porque está todo partido, depois de ter caído da varanda.

**Slayra:** Bom, vou levar-lhe algo para comer.

No dia seguinte, a Dulcie serviu o pequeno-almoço como sempre. A Slayra acabou por não se cruzar com a Estrelícia, que saiu cedo com o Leandro. Depois do pequeno-almoço, o Miguel foi ter com a Slayra à cozinha.

**Miguel:** Então, como é que te estás a dar aqui?

**Slayra:** Bem. A Dulcie é um bocado desconfiada, a tua tia tem umas certas manias, o Clóvis fica a olhar de forma aparvalhada para mim e o Alfredo... sem comentários.

**Miguel:** Falta conheceres o meu irmão e a Irmã Marina dos Santos.

**Slayra:** Pois, ainda não os conheço.

**Miguel:** Hás-de conhecê-los, talvez hoje.

Enquanto isso, um inspector da polícia chegava ao café do pai da Estrelícia. Era nem mais nem menos que o Inspector Ivo (da História Maluca 10, o que investigou a morte do Leónio).

**Ivo:** Olá. Você é o Chicão Anjos?

**Chicão:** Sou sim.

**Ivo:** Muito bem. Eu estou a investigar a morte do Matias Limão.

**Chicão:** Ah... estou a ver...

**Ivo:** A sua filha, Estrelícia Anjos, que está fugida, é a principal suspeita do crime e foi condenada.

**Chicão:** Mas a minha filha está inocente!

**Ivo:** Sabe, eu não tenho a certeza, mas há mais neste crime do que possa parecer. A meu ver, o Matias Limão tinha mais pessoas que o quisessem matar, por isso vou investigar isso.

**Chicão:** Sim. E vai ver que a minha filha é inocente!

**Ivo: **Veremos. A polícia está a dar muita importância a este caso. Até me mandaram vir a mim de outra cidade para investigar.

Rapidamente chegou a noite. Na mansão Noronha, as pessoas começaram a chegar para jantar. A Natalina foi para a mesa com o seu cão Fifiu. O Miguel chegou pouco depois. E depois vieram o Leandro e a Estrelícia.

**Estrelicia:** Tenho de ir lá a cima mudar de roupa, mas já venho.

Ao fim de uns minutos, a Estrelícia nunca mais aparecia.

**Natalina:** O raio da freira nunca mais volta. Slayra!

A Slayra apareceu rapidamente.

**Slayra:** Sim?

**Natalina:** Vá lá acima e diga à estúpida da freira para descer para começarmos a jantar.

A Slayra apressou-se a fazer isso. Subiu até ao primeiro andar e foi bater à porta do quarto da Estrelícia.

**Estrelícia:** Entre.

A Slayra entrou no quarto. A Estrelícia já tinha mudado de roupa.

**Slayra:** Eu vinha chamá-la para jantar e... ah!

A Slayra e a Estrelícia ficaram a olhar uma para a outra, surpreendidas.

**Estrelícia:** Slayra!

**Slayra:** Estrelícia... o que é que tu estás aqui a fazer?

**Estrelícia:** E tu, Slayra?

**Slayra:** Bom, vejamos. Eu fiz a pergunta primeiro, mas eu não me importo de responder já. O teu pai expulsou-me do café... bom, depois eu explico porquê e agora eu vim trabalhar para aqui. - **explicou ela.** - Agora, é a tua vez. Tu estás fugida à polícia.

**Estrelícia:** Eu estou inocente!

**Slayra:** Inocente ou não, andas fugida à polícia. Como é que conseguiste fugir? E como é que chegaste a esta casa e assumiste uma identidade falsa?

A Estrelícia explicou tudo à Slayra.

**Estrelícia:** Não me podes denunciar, Slayra. És minha prima.

**Slayra:** Eu sei. - **disse ela**. - Não te vou denunciar. Mas assim, estou a ser cúmplice do que tu estás a fazer.

**Estrelícia:** Não quero ir presa por uma coisa que eu não fiz!

**Slayra:** O ideal era provarmos quem é que afinal matou o Matias Limão...

**Estrelícia:** Hei-de conseguir provar a minha inocência. - **disse ela.** - Mas, tenho de te dizer que me apaixonei pelo Leandro, o dono da casa.

**Slayra:** Ah...

**Estrelícia:** E... o Xander?

**Slayra:** Foi preso. Violou a Daphne e agora está preso por isso.

**Estrelícia:** Oh, coitada da Daphne... como está ela?

**Slayra:** De momento, acho que está a viajar. Eu e ela... digamos que não nos damos muito bem. Tentei seduzir e roubar o André à Daphne.

**Estrelícia:** Huh? Explica-me tudo.

A Slayra explicou o que tinha acontecido.

**Estrelícia:** Bom, grande história. Agora vamos mas é descer antes que a Natalina apareça aí furiosa por eu não ir jantar.

E assim, a Estrelícia e a Slayra tiveram de fingir que não se conheciam.

**A morte do Matias Limão começou a ser novamente investigada e desta vez o Inspector Ivo suspeita que outra pessoa além da Estrelícia matou o Matias Limão. Será que ele está certo?**


	6. Inquéritos Policiais

**Capítulo 6: Inquéritos Policiais**

No dia seguinte, o Inspector Ivo estava no seu gabinete a analisar tudo o que tinha recolhido. Tinha estado a falar com vizinhos, familiares do Matias Limão e todo o tipo de gente daquela cidade que o conhecia.

**Ivo:** Bom... vejamos... algumas ideias são inconclusivas... mas agora tenho uma lista de suspeitos para além da Estrelícia Anjos. - **disse ele, pensativo.** - Slayra, prima da Estrelícia. Foi-se embora da cidade pouco depois da fuga da prima. Tenho de ver se a encontro.

O Inspector Ivo pegou em outras folhas.

**Ivo:** Xander, namorado da Estrelícia, agora preso por violação. Definitivamente, uma pessoa suspeita. Depois... hum, Chicão, o pai da Estrelícia. Ele devia dinheiro ao Matias Limão. Pode ser uma pista. E por fim... bom, aqui estão o André e a Daphne. Já estiveram relacionados com outro crime, mas estavam inocentes. Estarão inocentes agora também? Segundo relatos, a Daphne e o André não gostavam muito do Matias Limão... vou começar a investigar estes suspeitos.

Passaram-se alguns dias, até que o Inspector Ivo chegou à mansão Noronha. Por sorte, a Estrelícia não estava lá. Ele tinha descoberto que a Slayra estava a trabalhar ali.

**Ivo:** Preciso de falar com a Slayra Almeida.

**Natalina:** O que é que você quer com a minha empregada?

**Ivo:** Eu sou da polícia e preciso de a interrogar.

**Natalina:** Ai meu Deus! Não me diga que ela é uma criminosa? - **disse ela, horrorizada**. - Eu vi logo. Com aquela cara de maluca...

**Ivo:** Não se preocupe que, pelo menos por agora, é só uma questão de rotina.

**Natalina:** Bom, está bem. Slayra!!!

A Slayra apareceu logo a seguir.

**Natalina:** Aqui o senhor da polícia quer falar contigo. - **disse ela.** - Podem conversar na biblioteca. Eu vou ver como é que está o chato do Alfredo. A Dulcie disse que ele agora ficou maluco e anda a bater com a cabeça nas paredes.

A Natalina foi-se embora e a Slayra foi falar com o Inspector Ivo para a biblioteca.

**Slayra:** O que quer de mim?

**Ivo:** Primeiro, quero saber porque é que se veio embora da casa do seu tio.

**Slayra:** Ora, essa é uma questão pessoal. **– disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Ivo:** Vou falar-lhe com franqueza. Suspeito que talvez a sua prima esteja inocente, portanto, se ela estiver inocente, outra pessoa é culpada. Suspeito de várias pessoas e você é uma delas.

**Slayra:** Isso é absurdo! - **disse ela, enervada.** - Eu nunca mataria ninguém!

**Ivo:** Volto a perguntar. Porque é que saiu de casa do seu tio?

**Slayra:** Porque me envolvi com um rapaz que já namorava. O meu tio não gostou e expulsou-me de casa dele. Satisfeito?

**Ivo:** Terei de confirmar essa informação com o seu tio, mas por agora vou acreditar no que me diz. - **disse ele.** - E agora, diga-me, qual era a sua ligação com o Matias Limão?

**Slayra:** Eu não tinha ligação nenhuma com ele.

**Ivo:** De certeza? Não tinham um romance secreto ou algo assim?

**Slayra:** Não, não tínhamos! - **disse ela, ainda mais aborrecida. **- Está a acusar-me e a tentar que eu diga que tive alguma coisa com o Matias Limão, mas é mentira!

**Ivo:** Tudo bem. Agora, segundo relatos das pessoas, vocês discutiram algumas vezes. Confirma isso?

**Slayra:** Bom... é verdade, sim.

**Ivo:** E porque é que discutiu com o Matias Limão?

**Slayra:** Porque ele me disse que havia de ficar comigo, quer eu quisesse, quer não! - **disse ela, furiosa.** - E não foi só a mim. Disse o mesmo à Daphne. Ele queria ficar connosco as duas e... bom, usava linguagem muito obscena para nos abordar.

**Ivo:** Ou seja, o Matias Limão queria que você e a Daphne, que a propósito eu já conheço, fossem as suas... namoradas ou amantes?

**Slayra:** Exacto. Mas claro que eu não ia na conversa dele. Nem a Daphne. Ambas ficávamos muito incomodadas com isso e o André, o namorado da Daphne, ficava num estado de nervos enorme. O Matias Limão disse que não ia descansar enquanto não lhe pertencêssemos.

**Ivo:** E essa perseguição a si, foi o suficiente para matar o Matias Limão?

**Slayra:** Eu não matei o homem! Ele merecia, mas não fui eu que o matei. - **disse ela, zangada. **­– O que não faltava por aí era pessoas que não gostassem dele. Até se dizia que ele tinha negócios escuros.

**Ivo:** Ora bem. Pelo menos, falou com franqueza sobre os possíveis motivos. - **disse ele. **- Menina Slayra, eu ainda não estou completamente convencido da sua inocência... nem da sua culpa. Voltaremos a falar.

**Slayra:** Quando?

**Ivo:** Espero que seja em breve.

O Inspector Ivo foi-se embora. Tinha deixado propositadamente uma pergunta por fazer. Onde estava a Slayra quando o crime tinha sido cometido? Deixara essa pergunta para trás, para voltar a interrogar a Slayra mais tarde.

**Slayra (pensando):** Não pensei que a policia viesse falar comigo... se a Estrelícia foi condenada, já não deveria haver mais investigações... bom, disse a verdade... só não contei... não, isso não vou contar... a parte da história que falta não irei contar a ninguém...

A Natalina foi logo falar com a Slayra.

**Natalina:** Então, o que é que fez? Roubou alguma coisa numa loja, foi?

**Slayra:** Não. Estou inocente de tudo. Sou uma pessoa honesta. - **disse ela.** - E agora com licença que tenho muito que fazer.

A Slayra virou costas e foi-se embora.

**Natalina:** Hum, que criadagem mais mal-educada... será que ela vai ser presa? Espero que não. Isso iria arruinar a imagem desta mansão.

O Inspector Ivo foi interrogar o Xander à prisão logo de seguida.

**Ivo: **Então, pelo que sei foi preso por violação e ainda foram descobertos negócios escuros que você tinha, não é?

**Xander: **Se você já sabe disso, para que é que me está a perguntar? **– perguntou ele, aborrecido.**

**Ivo: **Bom, eu vim interrogá-lo quanto ao homicídio que vitimou o senhor Matias Limão.

**Xander: **Não tenho nada a ver com isso. **– disse ele.**

**Ivo: **Isso é o que veremos. **– disse ele, calmamente. – **Estou em crer que talvez a sua namorada, Estrelícia Anjos esteja inocente e sendo assim, há outra pessoa que tem de ter matado o Matias Limão. Você é um dos suspeitos.

**Xander: **Era só o que me faltava! **– disse ele, zangado. – **Não matei ninguém!

**Ivo: **Com violações no meio e negócios escuros, acho bastante provável que você conseguisse matar alguém. **– disse ele. – **Então diga-me. Que motivos tinha para matar o Matias Limão?

**Xander: **Nenhum. Não matei ninguém.

**Ivo: **Não quer cooperar, é? Tudo bem, mas vai ser pior. **– disse ele. **

**Xander: **Isso é uma ameaça?

**Ivo: **Você não quer cooperar com a polícia e isso é mau. Se cooperasse, talvez eu o ajudasse a ficar com menos tempo de pena de prisão.

**Xander: **Está bem. Quer saber a verdade? Eu não matei o Matias Limão, mas ele sabia de uns negócios que eu tinha e estava a chantagear-me. Eu sabia que ele também tinha negócios escuros, mas não o conseguia provar.

**Ivo: **Então, estava a ser chantageado pelo Matias Limão?

**Xander: **Sim. Mas apesar de ter pensado em matá-lo, eu não o fiz.

**Ivo: **E onde estava na noite em que o Matias Limão foi assassinado?

**Xander: **Estava no meu apartamento. **– respondeu ele prontamente.**

**Ivo: **Alguém pode comprovar isso?

**Xander: **Acho que não. Passei a noite, sozinho.

**Ivo: **Bom, por agora é só. Se precisar de mais informações, volto a falar consigo.

Pouco depois, o Inspector Ivo foi interrogar o Chicão ao café dele.

**Chicão: **Então senhor inspector, já sabe quem matou o Matias Limão? **– perguntou ele, mal viu o Inspector Ivo entrar no café.**

**Ivo: **Ainda não. Ando a interrogar os suspeitos. **– respondeu ele. – **E, peço desculpa, mas você está entre a minha lista de suspeitos.

**Chicão: **Eu? Mas porquê?

**Ivo: **Porque descobri que você devia dinheiro ao Matias Limão.

**Chicão: **Bom, isso é verdade.

**Ivo: **E nas minhas investigações, descobri que estava um pouco atrasado nalgumas mensalidades do pagamento.

**Chicão: **Pois, estou a passar um momento mau aqui no café e não tenho muito dinheiro…

**Ivo: **E isso serve para o pôr como suspeito, percebe? Assim não teria de pagar a sua divida.

**Chicão: **Estou a compreender.

**Ivo: **Preciso de saber onde esteve na noite em que o Matias Limão foi assassinado.

**Chicão: **Estive a trabalhar aqui no café. Qualquer pessoa o pode comprovar.

**Ivo: **E esteve aqui até que horas?

**Chicão: **Até à meia-noite e pouco.

**Ivo: **Nunca saiu daqui?

**Chicão: **Bem, ausentei-me vinte minutos porque fui a casa descansar um pouco, porque estava com dores de cabeça. **– disse ele. – **A minha sobrinha Slayra ficou a tomar conta do café.

**Ivo: **A queres horas foi isso?

**Chicão: **Hum… por volta das onze horas, penso eu.

**Ivo: **Certo. Estava mais alguém em sua casa enquanto lá esteve?

**Chicão: **Não. Estive sozinho.

**Ivo: **Por agora é tudo. Obrigado.

O Inspector Ivo saiu do café. A morte do Matias Limão tinha-se dado entre as dez e meia da noite e as onze e meia da noite, o que fazia com que o Chicão não saísse da lista de suspeitos. Faltava apenas interrogar o André e a Daphne.

Dois dias depois, o André e a Daphne voltaram da sua viagem e foram ver o Chicão ao café.

**Chicão:** Olá. Que bom que voltaram da viagem. - **disse ele.** - Tenho de dizer-vos que a polícia agora anda a interrogar algumas pessoas sobre a morte do Matias Limão.

**André:** Para quê?

**Chicão:** Um tal Inspector Ivo acha que talvez a minha filha seja inocente e por isso acha que deve ter sido outra pessoa a matar o Matias Limão. – **explicou ele.** - Que eu saiba, ele suspeita de mime já ouvi que também suspeita do Xander e da minha sobrinha Slayra.

**Daphne:** Ah...

**Chicão:** E, lamento dizer-vos, mas ele quer falar com vocês. **– disse ele. – **Ontem apareceu aí a perguntar se vocês já tinham voltado.

**Daphne:** Estou a ver... bom, nós já conhecemos o Inspector Ivo. - **disse ela.**

**André:** Bom, vamos voltar para nossa casa, Daphne.

**Daphne:** Sim, adeus Chicão.

O André e a Daphne voltaram para sua casa.

**Daphne:** André, como é que vai ser agora? Agora somos suspeitos de um crime... outra vez…

**André:** Calma, Daphne.

A Daphne começou a chorar.

**Daphne:** Que raio de azar! Primeiro temos a intromissão da Slayra no nosso namoro... depois sou violada... agora somos suspeitos de um crime... e... e... o pior de tudo, eu estou grávida!

**André:** Daphne, isso não é mau. Vai ser o nosso filho!

**Daphne:** É mau, sim! Não percebes? E... e se o pai do meu filho não fores tu? E se for o Xander?

A Daphne saiu dali a chorar.

**André:** O que será da minha vida e da vida da Daphne agora? **– pensou ele, um pouco abatido.**

Nesse momento, na mansão Noronha, a Dulcie tinha aberto a porta à Aki.

**Aki:** Onde está o Leandro?

**Dulcie:** Está na biblioteca com a Irmã... bom, com a Marina dos Santos.

A Aki foi até à biblioteca e abriu a porta, sem sequer bater. O Leandro estava a conversar com a Estrelícia.

**Aki:** Leandro, não admito que deites fora tudo o que passámos juntos! - **gritou ela.**

**Leandro:** Aki, que maneiras são essas?

**Aki:** São as que tenho! - **gritou ela, furiosa.** - Eu pensava que nos amávamos.

**Estrelícia:** Eu e o Leandro gostamos um do outro.

**Aki:** Você esteja calada! - **gritou ela.** - A culpa é toda sua! Para freira, você cedeu logo aos encantos do Leandro!

Com o barulho, o Miguel e a Natalina foram atraídos à biblioteca.

**Natalina:** Mas o que é que se passa aqui?

**Leandro:** A Aki está louca!

**Aki:** Eu estou é desgostosa! - **gritou ela.** - Tu és horrível, Leandro.

Estrelícia: Não fale mal dele, sua maluca!

A Slayra, o Clóvis e a Dulcie apareceram à porta da biblioteca nesse momento.

**Aki:** Você é a pior pessoa que eu conheço! - **gritou ela à Estrelícia.**

**Estrelícia:** Não lhe admito isso!

A Estrelícia lançou-se para cima da Aki e as duas começaram a puxar os cabelos uma à outra.

**Leandro:** Parem com isso!

**Natalina:** Ai! Elas estão a riscar o chão da biblioteca! **– gritou ela, aflita.**

**Clóvis:** Vá, usem um golpe de esquerdas mulheres!

**Dulcie:** Parem com isso! Ainda vou ser eu que vou ter de arrumar tudo o que desarrumarem!

A Slayra meteu-se no meio da briga e separou as duas.

**Aki:** Isto não fica assim! - **gritou ela.** - Podem ter certeza que não.

A Aki saiu da mansão rapidamente, furiosa.

**Natalina:** Leandro, estás a ver o que dá namorares com essa freira de um raio?

**Miguel:** Coitada da Aki.

**Leandro:** Eu gosto da Marina dos Santos e a Aki tem de aceitar isso. - **disse ele.**

**Natalina:** Pois fica sabendo que eu apoio a psicótica, quer dizer... apoio a Aki.

**Miguel:** A Aki é que tem razão no que diz. - **disse ele, aborrecido.** - Leandro, tu és um insensível.

A Natalina e o Miguel foram-se embora. A Slayra seguiu-os.

**Clóvis:** Bom, nós também vamos andando. Anda Dulcie.

Na biblioteca ficaram só o Leandro e a Estrelícia.

**Estrelícia:** Ela é maluca.

**Leandro:** Não pensei que fizesse uma cena destas.

**Estrelícia:** Mas vamos ficar juntos, não é?

**Leandro:** Claro que sim. **– respondeu ele, mas a sua resposta já não era tão firme como dantes.**

No dia seguinte, o Inspector Ivo foi interrogar a Daphne e o André ao apartamento deles.

**Ivo: **Ora bem, vocês parece que têm um íman para atrair assassinatos.

**Daphne: **É má sorte, só isso.

**Ivo: **Soube do que o Xander lhe fez, Daphne. Lamento muito.

**Daphne: **Já passou. Quero esquecer o que aconteceu. **– disse ela.**

**Ivo: **Bem, como já devem saber, eu ando a interrogar os possíveis suspeitos da morte do Matias Limão.

**André: **Mas não estava provado que foi a Estrelícia?

**Ivo: **As provas realmente apontam para ela, mas suspeito que pode ter sido tudo montado contra ela. **– disse ele. – **Como tal, procurei outros suspeitos. E vocês são dois deles.

**Daphne: **Mas porquê?

O Inspector Ivo explicou à Daphne e ao André o que a Slayra tinha dito.

**Daphne: **Hunf, a Slayra… bem, nisso ela tem razão. O Matias Limão era um porco! Está bem é morto. **– disse ela, zangada.**

**André: **E eu discutia com ele porque ele se atirava à minha namorada, nada mais.

**Ivo: **Compreendo. Apesar disso, são motivos que vos podiam ter levado a matar o Matias Limão. **– disse ele. – **Onde é que vocês estavam na noite em que o Matias Limão foi morto?

**Daphne: **Estávamos aqui em casa.

**André: **Exacto. Passámos a noite aqui em casa os dois.

**Ivo: **Hum, bom então se é assim, por agora é tudo. **– disse ele. – **Se eu precisar de mais alguma coisa, falo com vocês.

O Inspector Ivo saiu do apartamento da Daphne e do André. Ao que parecia eles tinham um álibi, fornecido um pelo outro… mas nada cabeça do Inspector Ivo havia a possibilidade de os dois terem matado o Matias Limão e agora fornecerem o álibi um do outro, por isso, continuavam a ser suspeitos.

No dia seguinte, na mansão Noronha, a Slayra estava a fazer o almoço, enquanto o Clóvis olhava para ela.

**Slayra:** Desculpa lá, mas está a olhar assim para mim porquê?

**Clóvis:** És gira e tal.

**Slayra:** Gira e tal? Mas pensas que estás a falar com quem? - **perguntou ela, zangada.**

**Clóvis:** Com a mais gira desta casa.

**Slayra:** ¬¬ Daqui a bocado, dou-te um murro tão grande que ficas todo partido como o Alfredo.

**Clóvis:** Ó doçura, o que achas de nós sairmos juntos?

**Slayra:** Acho uma ideia estúpida. Nunca vou sair contigo.

**Clóvis:** Não digas isso.

**Slayra:** Não saía contigo nem que fosses o último homem do mundo. - **disse ela.** - E agora cala-te que eu quero terminar de fazer o almoço.

**Clóvis (pensando):** Hunf, hás-de ser minha.

Enquanto isso, o Miguel tinha ido visitar a Aki a sua casa.

**Miguel:** Aki, precisava muito de falar contigo.

**Aki:** Se é sobre o que aconteceu na tua casa…

**Miguel:** É sobre nós. Já te disse que te amo.

**Aki:** Miguel, tu és um querido. - **disse ela, sorrindo-lhe.** - Mas eu não te amo.

**Miguel:** Mas... quem sabe... podíamos tentar! Se calhar apaixonas-te por mim depois de algum tempo.

**Aki:** Miguel, desculpa mas não. Eu amo o teu irmão e mais ninguém. - **disse ela.** - Por agora, se não ficar com o Leandro, então não quero mais ninguém.

À noite, a Estrelícia e o Leandro foram falar para a biblioteca.

**Estrelícia:** Sabes, estava a pensar... devíamos casar.

**Leandro:** Casar?

**Estrelícia:** Sim. Gostamos um do outro e tudo. - **disse ela.** - Podíamos casar no estrangeiro.

A Estrelícia pensou nessa ideia porque, se ela se fosse casar no seu país, a polícia iria descobrir.

**Leandro:** Bom... tenho de pensar.

**Estrelícia:** Está bem. Mas temos tudo para dar certo, não achas?

Quando se foi deitar, o Leandro viu que tinha uma mensagem da Aki. Ela pediu desculpa pelo escândalo do dia anterior, mas dizia que continuava a amá-lo.

**Leandro (pensando):** Aki... e Marina dos Santos. Que confusão... eu... gosto da Marina dos Santos... mas ainda amo também a Aki...

No dia seguinte, a Daphne foi fazer uns exames por causa da gravidez.

**Daphne:** Que angustia, André. Se ao menos desse já para fazer o teste de paternidade...

**André:** Mas agora ainda é muito cedo, temos de esperar.

À tarde, a Dulcie andava a limpar o pó quando viu o Miguel, cabisbaixo, a voltar para o seu quarto.

**Dulcie:** Hum, menino Miguel.

**Miguel:** Sim?

**Dulcie:** Parece aborrecido.

**Miguel:** Não é nada.

**Dulcie:** De certeza? Se quiser desabafar comigo...

**Miguel:** Não, obrigado na mesma, Dulcie.

A Dulcie aproximou-se do Miguel.

**Dulcie:** De certeza que são problemas amorosos. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Miguel:** Por acaso são, mas não quero falar disso.

**Dulcie:** Olhe, se é alguma rapariga que não gosta de si, não fique assim. Eu gosto de si!

E sem deixar tempo ao Miguel para reagir, a Dulcie beijou-o. Depois do beijo se quebrar o Miguel ficou perplexo a olhar para ela.

**Miguel:** Para que foi isto?

**Dulcie:** Ainda não percebeu que eu gosto de si?

**Miguel:** Agora é que estou mesmo confuso...

E ele afastou-se.

**Dulcie (pensando):** Aha! Agora estou mais perto de o conquistar.

Depois do jantar, a Slayra foi lavar a loiça. E o Clóvis lá se pôs a olhar para ela outra vez.

**Clóvis:** Bem, ficas ainda mais gira a lavar a loiça.

**Slayra:** ¬¬ Estou farta de ti!

**Clóvis:** Vá, aceita lá sair comigo.

**Slayra:** Já disse que não! - **gritou ela.** - Prefiro morrer do que ter alguma coisa a ver contigo, ouviste?

O Clóvis olhou furioso para ela.

**Clóvis:** Vais arrepender-te de teres dito isso.

Ele saiu da cozinha rapidamente.

**Clóvis (pensando):** Se tu não vais ser minha, não vais ser de mais ninguém!

**Os suspeitos foram interrogados. No próximo capítulo, que será o último, ficaremos a saber toda a verdade.**


	7. Quem Matou o Matias Limão?

**Capítulo 7: Quem Matou o Matias Limão?**

Passaram-se dois dias. O Clóvis tentou novamente aproximar-se da Slayra, mas ela não queria nada com ele. A Daphne foi buscar os seus exames ao médico.

**André:** Então, está tudo bem com o bebé?

**Daphne:** André, já sei quem é o pai do bebé.

O André olhou para ela atentamente.

**André:** Quem é o pai, Daphne?

**Daphne:** A minha gravidez é de dois meses. O Xander violou-me à menos de um mês, por isso...

O André abraçou a Daphne com força.

**André:** É meu filho! - **disse ele, feliz.** - Ainda bem.

**Daphne:** André, eu quero ir-me embora deste lugar. - **disse ela.** - Traz-me más recordações.

**André:** Sim. Vamos mudar de casa e criar o nosso filho o melhor que pudermos. - **disse ele.** - Agora, só falta sermos ilibados das suspeitas de termos matado o Matias Limão.

**Nesse noite, na mansão Noronha... **

**Clóvis (pensando):** Slayra, não admito que ninguém me dê para trás como tu fizeste. Vais pagar... com a tua vida!

A Dulcie pôs três pratos na mesa da cozinha. Depois pôs sopa num deles e batatas e carne nos outros dois.

**Dulcie:** Um de nós tem de comer sopa. - **disse ela.** - Não há batatas e carne que chegue para os três.

**Slayra:** Eu como a sopa. - **disse ela.**

Nesse momento, elas ouviram a Natalina a chamar.

**Dulcie:** Está a chamar-nos?

**Slayra:** Às duas ao mesmo tempo? O que quererá ela?

As duas saíram da cozinha. Nesse momento, o Clóvis tirou um frasco de veneno do bolso, abriu-o e deitou o veneno na sopa. Mexeu a sopa com a colher e sorriu. Quando a Slayra comesse a sopa, puf, iria morrer. Ele começou a comer a sua comida.

As duas empregadas demoraram a aparecer e só apareceram quando o Clóvis terminou de comer.

**Dulcie:** Ai, aquela mulher dá cabo de mim! **– gritou ela, zangada.**

**Slayra:** Quis que ficássemos ali à espera que eles acabassem de comer, porque podia precisar de alguma coisa e não queria ter de nos chamar outra vez. - **disse ela.** - Bolas, estou cheia de fome.

**Dulcie:** O que vale é que a comida estava bastante quente, por isso ainda deve dar para comer. - **disse ela.**

**Clóvis:** Bom, eu já terminei de comer.

O Clóvis saiu da cozinha, para não levantar suspeitas sobre ele.

**Slayra:** Bom apetite. - **disse ela, pegando na colher de sopa.**

**Dulcie:** Hum... agora apetecia-me mais uma coisa mais leve do que batatas e carne...

**Slayra:** Ah, bom, se quiseres comer tu a sopa...

**Dulcie:** Se não te importas.

E as duas trocaram os pratos e começaram a comer. A meio da sopa, a Dulcie agarrou-se à sua garganta.

**Slayra:** O que se passa?

**Dulcie:** N-não consigo respirar. **– disse ela, aflita.**

A Dulcie caiu no chão. A Slayra levantou-se rapidamente.

**Slayra:** Dulcie! Dulcie! Socorro! Ajudem!

Logo a seguir, o Leandro, a Estrelícia, o Miguel e a Natalina apareceram na cozinha.

**Leandro:** O que se passa?

**Slayra:** A Dulcie... não sei o que se passou! Parece estar desmaiada!

**Miguel:** Eu vou chamar uma ambulância. - **disse ele, indo até ao telefone.**

Nesse momento, a Estrelícia ajoelhou-se e tomou o pulso da Dulcie.

**Estrelícia:** Não sinto o pulso. - **disse ela. **

**Slayra:** Oh não!

**Estrelícia:** Ela... ela está morta.

**Natalina:** Ai! Cruzes Credo! Que horror!

Nesse momento, o Clóvis entrou na cozinha e viu a Dulcie morta no chão e a Slayra a seu lado.

**Clóvis:** O quê? A Dulcie...

**Slayra:** Morreu...

**Clóvis:** Não pode ser! Devias ter sido tu! Tu não comeste a sopa! **– gritou ele, apontando para a Slayra.**

Todos ficaram a olhar para ele.

**Slayra:** Foi a Dulcie que a comeu... tu puseste alguma coisa na sopa!

**Leandro:** Clóvis, o que fizeste?

**Clóvis:** Era para a Slayra morrer! A Slayra!

**Natalina:** Credo, Clóvis, você matou uma pessoa. - **disse ela, horrorizada.**

**Clóvis:** Pus veneno na sopa. Mas era para a Slayra morrer, não a Dulcie!

O Miguel pegou novamente no telefone.

**Miguel:** Estou, é da polícia? Têm de vir depressa. Temos um assassino aqui em casa!

Em pouco tempo, a polícia apareceu e levou o Clóvis preso. A Estrelícia escondeu-se no seu quarto para não ser descoberta.

Três dias depois da morte da Dulcie, ela já tinha sido enterrada, o Clóvis estava definitivamente preso e as coisas estavam a voltar ao normal.

**Natalina:** Que tragédia!

**Leandro:** Pois é, pobre Dulcie...

**Natalina:** Não é isso. É que agora ficámos sem mais uma empregada e sem o motorista também.

**Leandro:** ¬¬

Algum tempo depois, a campainha da porta tocou e a Slayra foi abrir a porta. Era a Aki.

**Aki:** Bom dia.

**Slayra:** Bom dia.

**Aki:** O Leandro está?

**Slayra:** Está sim. Está na biblioteca.

**Aki:** Ah, então vou ter com ele.

**Slayra:** Espere! - **disse ela e a Aki voltou-se**. - Peço desculpa, mas... ainda gosta mesmo dele?

**Aki:** Eu amo o Leandro. Íamos casar. - **disse ela, tristemente.** - Não acredito que ele me tenha deixado de amar sem mais nem menos...

**Slayra:** Ele agora está com outra pessoa...

**Aki:** Eu sei... se a última decisão do Leandro não for ficar comigo, eu vou afastar-me.

A Slayra, apesar de ser prima da Estrelícia, conseguia ver para além dos laços de família.

**Slayra:** Se gosta mesmo dele, lute por ele.

**Aki:** Obrigada, Slayra.

A Aki bateu à porta da biblioteca e entrou.

**Leandro:** Aki...

**Aki:** Leandro, diz-me, tu já não me amas? Esqueceste-te de mim rapidamente, foi?

**Leandro:** Aki... eu...

**Aki:** Responde ao que te perguntei!

**Leandro:** Eu ainda te amo, mas estou confuso.

A Aki aproximou-se dele.

**Aki:** Nós íamos casar, Leandro. Nós adorávamo-nos. Porque é que isso mudou?

**Leandro:** Porque... porque agora eu estou com outra pessoa...

**Aki:** E é com ela que vais ficar?

**Leandro:** Eu... já não sei, Aki.

Nesse momento, a Aki beijou-o.

**Aki:** Eu amo-te Leandro. Se ainda me amares, deixa a irmã Marina dos Santos e volta para mim. Eu perdoo-te tudo.

E foi-se embora, deixando o Leandro muito confuso.

Mais tarde, o Inspector Ivo apareceu na mansão, para falar com a Slayra.

**Slayra:** O que quer de mim agora?

**Ivo:** Quero saber onde esteve na noite em que o Matias Limão foi morto.

**Slayra:** Eu estive a trabalhar no café do meu tio.

**Ivo: **Nunca saiu de lá?

**Slayra: **Ausentei-me no máximo dez minutos, para ir à casa de banho.

**Ivo: **E o seu tio, ele disse-me que esteve ausente durante algum tempo e você ficou no lugar dele.

**Slayra: **Bom… não me lembro bem, mas é possível que ele se tenha ausentado.

**Ivo: **Ele disse que estava com dor de cabeça.

**Slayra: **Ah, já me lembro! Sim, ele foi para casa durante uns vinte minutos para tomar um comprimido e descansar um pouco e depois voltou para o café.

O Inspector Ivo olhou atentamente para a Slayra.

**Ivo:** Hum... você parece sincera e pronta no que diz, mas… - **disse ele, pensativo.** - Você está a esconder-me algo. Porque é que não o diz de uma vez.

A Slayra ficou bastante zangada.

**Slayra:** Quer saber o que é que eu escondo? Pois eu digo-lhe! Eu fiz chantagem com o Matias Limão!

**Ivo:** Chantagem heim? Isso é crime.

**Slayra:** Eu sei. Mas foi só para ele me deixar em paz! Eu não queria dinheiro nem nada... mas não resultou... e você não tem provas da minha chantagem. Se formos a tribunal e você contar isto, vai ser a sua palavra contra a minha.

**Ivo:** Não estou a pensar levá-la a tribunal... pelo menos por chantagem.

**Slayra:** Ainda desconfia que eu matei o Matias Limão, não é?

Nesse momento, a porta da biblioteca abriu-se e entrou a Estrelícia.

**Estrelícia:** Ah, peço desculpa, não sabia que estavam aqui pessoas.

**Ivo:** Você é a Estrelícia Anjos! - **disse ele, olhando para ela espantado.**

A Estrelícia percebeu logo que ele era da polícia, mas ele agarrou-lhe o braço.

**Ivo:** Não fuja.

**Estrelícia:** Deixe-me! Eu estou inocente!

**Ivo:** Ouça, eu também acho que está.

A Estrelícia parou de se debater.

**Ivo:** Descobri que o seu namorado Xander esteve nos escritórios do Matias Limão na noite da morte dele. Foram encontradas impressões digitais dele na parte das câmaras de segurança e uma pessoa viu-o entrar no escritório. Ele deve ser o verdadeiro assassino. Vou levar isso a tribunal e provar a sua inocência.

**Estrelícia:** A sério?

**Ivo:** Sim. Não a vou denunciar. Fique escondida aqui até tudo estar terminado, ouviu?

**Estrelícia:** Está bem.

No dia seguinte, a Slayra foi à prisão visitar o Xander e contou-lhe tudo.

**Xander:** É mentira! Eu não matei o Matias Limão!

**Slayra:** Xander, vão acusar-te do crime e a tua pena vai aumentar. **– avisou-o ela.**

**Xander:** Chega! - **disse ele.** - Não vou ser acusado de uma coisa que não fiz. Eu não o matei, mas sei quem matou.

**Slayra:** Quem foi?

**Xander:** Slayra, vai até à minha casa. Debaixo do tapete da sala há um compartimento secreto. Lá, vais encontrar as cassetes das câmaras de vigilância, que mostram o que aconteceu naquela noite. Eu tirei-as do escritório do Matias Limão e escondi-as.

A Slayra foi buscar as cassetes ao apartamento do Xander e viu-as, ficando a conhecer a identidade da pessoa que tinha matado o Matias Limão. Ela voltou à prisão e falou novamente com o Xander, para esclarecer certos pormenores. Depois, ela foi falar com o Miguel e expôs-lhe a sua ideia.

Assim, ela contactou várias pessoas e no dia seguinte eles iriam encontrar-se na mansão Noronha. A Daphne e o André foram os primeiros a chegar.

**Daphne: **Slayra, afinal porque é que nos chamaste? **– perguntou ela, aborrecida. – **Eu nem queria vir, mas o André insistiu que podia ser alguma coisa importante.

**Slayra: **É sim, Daphne. **– disse ela. – **Hoje vamos ficar a saber quem matou o Matias Limão.

Nessa altura, chegaram o Chicão, o Inspector Ivo e a Aki. A Natalina entrou na sala, acompanhada pelo Miguel e o Leandro.

**Natalina:** Mas o que é que se passa aqui? Quem é esta gente?

**Slayra:** Suspeitos da morte do Matias Limão e um polícia. **– explicou ela. – **Ah, também temos a Aki, que não tem nada a ver com isso.

**Natalina:** Quem autorizou isto?

**Miguel:** Eu.

A Natalina olhou aborrecida para ele. O Leandro não percebia o que se estava a passar. Nesse momento, a Estrelícia desceu as escadas da mansão.

**Chicão:** Minha filha! **– gritou ele, ao ver a Estrelícia.**

**Estrelícia:** Pai!

Eles abraçaram-se com força.

**Daphne:** Estrelícia, estás aqui! **– disse ela, feliz, abraçando a amiga.**

**Estrelícia: **Daphne, há quanto tempo. Tive saudades tuas.

**Natalina:** Não estou a perceber nada disto!

**Slayra:** Hoje vai ser revelada a identidade da pessoa que matou o Matias Limão.

**Aki:** Peço desculpa, mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. – **disse ela.** – Porque é que me chamaram para vir aqui?

**Slayra:** Já verá. Agora, venham todos para aqui.

**Natalina:** Hunf, quer dizer, a empregada agora é que dá ordens.** – disse ela, aborrecida.**

Eles sentaram-se nos sofás da sala. Só a Slayra permaneceu em pé.

**Slayra:** Está na hora de eu vos mostrar a verdade.

Ouviram-se murmúrios.

**Slayra:** Vejam a cassete que contém o que aconteceu no momento da morte do Matias Limão. E quem o matou!

Ela pôs a cassete no vídeo e ligou a televisão. Apareceu a imagem do Matias Limão a escrever qualquer coisa. Pouco depois, a porta do gabinete abriu-se e apareceu uma mulher.

**Mulher:** Não vou deixar que você estrague a minha vida!

**Matias:** Ah, olá. Então, está zangada é?

**Mulher:** Você está a chantagear-me!

**Matias:** Porque descobri que você é uma ladra e que roubou um banco e anda a vender drogas, não é?

**Mulher:** Não tem o direito de me fazer isto!

**Matias:** Se não me der dinheiro, eu vou contar tudo à polícia e à sua família.

**Mulher:** Não vou deixar!

A mulher tirou uma arma do bolso.

**Mulher:** Você vai sair do meu caminho!

E apertou o gatilho. A bala acertou no peito do Matias Limão e matou-o.

De volta à sala, todos estavam perplexos.

**Miguel:** Não pode ser… **- disse ele, boquiaberto.**

**Leandro:** N-não acredito…

**Natalina: **Ah! Eu vi logo que ela era má pessoa!

A pessoa que tinha matado o Matias Limão era… a Estrelícia!

**Slayra:** Todo este tempo, a minha prima era culpada! Foi ela que matou o Matias Limão!

**Estrelícia:** Não! Não é verdade! – **gritou ela.**

**Slayra:** As imagens provam isto. Foi o Xander que me revelou onde estavam as cassetes que ele escondeu.

**Estrelícia:** Ele é um cobarde! Eu não fiz os assaltos e o tráfico de droga sozinha! Ele é cúmplice! Mas eu é que tive de acabar com o nosso problema.

**Slayra: **Tu mataste o Matias Limão para que ele parasse de fazer chantagem contigo. O Matias Limão não sabia que tu e o Xander estavam juntos nos negócios escuros e estava a chantagear-vos individualmente. **– disse ela. – **O Xander revelou-me que na noite em que tu mataste o Matias Limão, ele conseguiu tirar as cassetes de vigilância que te incriminavam, mas atraído pelo barulho, o segurança Hélio Borges, que andava a fazer a sua ronda, apanhou-te no gabinete do Matias Limão com a arma na mão, em flagrante. Não tiveste tempo de fugir, Estrelícia.

**Chicão:** A minha filha… afinal é culpada…

**Daphne:** Estrelícia… nunca pensei… **- disse ela, combalida. – **Afinal, todo este tempo em que eu pensei que fosses inocente… eras mesmo culpada.

**Ivo:** Estrelícia Anjos, você está presa pelo homicídio do senhor Matias Limão. **– disse ele, algemando a Estrelícia.**

**Natalina:** A freira afinal é uma assassina!

**Slayra:** Ela não é freira. Estava a fazer-se passar por outra pessoa para não ser apanhada pela polícia.

**Leandro:** Então… e o nosso amor?

**Estrelícia:** Qual amor, meu parvo? Eu só estava contigo, para me casar e ficar com o teu dinheiro! – **gritou ela.**

**Leandro:** Não pode ser…

**Estrelícia: **Quando vi que tu estavas a ficar caidinho por mim, aproveitei o facto de me teres beijado para fazer com que tu e a Aki ficassem separados. Fiz uma falsa declaração de amor e bingo, estavas no papo. Mais um tempo e conseguiria casar-me contigo e ficar com metade de todo o teu dinheiro!

**Leandro: **Isso pensas tu! Eu já andava confuso sobre os meus sentimentos. **– disse ele. – **Era muito pouco provável que eu casasse contigo!

**Ivo:** Vamos embora. Dona Slayra, venha comigo. Por mais que tenha ajudado, ocultou uma fugitiva sabendo que ela estava fugida à polícia. Vou ter de a prender.

**Slayra:** Ai sim? Pois você fez o mesmo. Soube que a minha prima estava aqui, mas pensou que ela estivesse inocente e não a denunciou. Se eu for presa, acabo com a sua carreira na polícia.

Todos ficaram a olhar para o Inspector Ivo.

**Ivo:** Então… tenham um bom dia.

E ele levou a Estrelícia dali para fora.

**Chicão:** Oh, a minha filha… uma assassina, ladra e traficante…

**Natalina:** É assim, as famílias pobres dão sempre nisto.

**Chicão:** Esteja calada, sua perua velha! **– gritou ele, zangado.**

**Natalina:** Oh, que descaramento!

**André:** Vamos embora, senhor Chicão.

A Daphne, o André e o Chicão foram-se embora.

**Natalina:** Isto… foi emoção a mais. Vou ter de me ir deitar.

A Natalina saiu dali.

**Slayra:** Eu vou para a cozinha.

**Miguel:** Vou contigo.

Eles saíram da sala. Ficaram apenas o Leandro e a Aki.

**Aki:** Leandro, estás bem?

**Leandro:** Não… mas vou recuperar. Aki, peço perdão por tudo o que te fiz sofrer.

A Aki abraçou o Leandro.

**Aki:** Eu perdoo-te.

**Leandro:** Será… que ainda vou a tempo de remediar as coisas?

**Aki:** Sim. Eu continuo a amar-te.

**Leandro:** Então, casas comigo?

**Aki:** Sim. É o que eu mais quero.

A Slayra e o Miguel, que tinham ficado atrás da porta a ouvir, sorriram.

**Slayra:** Que bom que o amor verdadeiro triunfou.

**Miguel:** O meu amor pela Aki não triunfou, mas ela vai ser mais feliz assim. **– disse ele, suspirando.**

Passaram-se duas semanas desde a prisão da Estrelícia.

**Daphne:** André, está tudo pronto?

**André:** Sim, as mobílias já foram ontem e as malas estão no carro. – **disse ele.**

**Daphne:** Então, vamos embora desta cidade.

**André:** E… não nos despedimos de ninguém?

**Daphne:** Passamos pelo café do Chicão e mais nada. – **disse ela.** – Quero sair daqui depressa. Tenho memórias muito más deste lugar.

E assim, eles passaram pelo café do pai da Estrelícia e depois partiram, rumo à sua nova casa.

**Na mansão Noronha…**

**Leandro:** Bom, se é assim que quer Slayra…

**Slayra:** Sim, vou-me embora. Arranjei outro emprego, numa estalagem de uma tia minha e vou para lá.

**Leandro:** Muito bem. Preciso só de acertar as suas contas. Boa sorte no seu novo emprego.

Quando a Slayra saiu da biblioteca, o Miguel estava à sua espera.

**Miguel:** Vais mesmo embora?

**Slayra:** Sim.

**Miguel:** Quando?

**Slayra:** Amanhã. – **respondeu ela.**

**Miguel:** Tenho pena. Tenho a ideia de que, se nos tivéssemos conhecido melhor… sabes…

**Slayra:** Agora é tarde Miguel. Mas hás-de arranjar alguém que goste mesmo de ti.

E no dia seguinte, a Slayra foi-se embora, rumo ao seu novo emprego.

Nesse mesmo dia, a Aki e o Leandro estavam a falar dos preparativos para o casamento. A Aki já estava a viver na mansão.

**Aki:** O que achas deste menu? Será que as pessoas vão gostar?

**Leandro:** Não sei. O que importa é que nós gostemos.

A Aki sorriu-lhe. Logo a seguir, apareceu a Natalina.

**Natalina:** Então, a preparar as coisas do casamento, é?

**Aki:** Sim.

**Natalina:** Olhe, livrei-me da falsa freira e agora Aki, antes do seu casamento, pode ter a certeza que me livro de si. – **disse ela.** – Não é mulher para o meu sobrinho.

A Aki levantou-se.

**Aki:** Leandro, o que achas de eu expulsar a tua tia aqui de casa?

**Leandro:** Hum… faz como quiseres, digo eu. **– disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Natalina:** Leandro!

**Aki:** Rua daqui! Você não vai arruinar a minha vida, ouviu?

E pegando no braço da Natalina, pôs a Natalina na rua.

**Natalina:** Seus ingratos! – **gritou ela.** – Eu volto!

Nos dias que se seguiram, a Natalina quis que tudo o que estava em seu nome fosse convertido em dinheiro. A sua quota na fábrica de perfumes, a sua parte na mansão, etc.

**Natalina:** Alfredo, ouça com atenção. – **disse ela.** – Eu vou de férias para o Alasca. Você vai ficar com esta mala com dinheiro. Ela contém todo o dinheiro que tenho, por isso tenha cuidado. Quero que você vá depositar o dinheiro no banco, ouviu?

**Alfredo:** Sim senhora.

**Natalina:** Depois das férias, acho que vou viver para o estrangeiro. Os meus sobrinhos são uns ingratos. Quero distância deles. Ah, o Fifiu fica consigo. Tome bem conta dele.

E assim, a Natalina partiu para o Alasca. Uma semana depois, no final das suas férias, ela foi pagar pela estadia.

**Sr. da Recepção:** Peço desculpa, mas não dá para fazer o pagamento.

**Natalina:** Não dá? Mas eu tenho dinheiro na minha conta.

Ela foi ver o extracto e viu que estava a zero.

**Natalina:** Não pode ser!

Ela ligou para o Leandro.

**Leandro:** Ora, olá tia.

**Natalina:** Leandro, onde está o Alfredo?

**Leandro:** Então não sabe tia? O Alfredo pegou numa mala de dinheiro, deixou um bilhete e fugiu com o dinheiro.

**Natalina:** Não! Não pode ser!

A Natalina desligou o telefone.

**Natalina:** Ele roubou-me! Estou na miséria!

**Sr. da Recepção:** Então, tem dinheiro para pagar ou não? **– perguntou ele, impaciente.**

**Natalina:** B-bom… não.

**Sr. da Recepção:** Ai não? Bom, está com sorte. A nossa empregada da limpeza adoeceu, por isso pode compensar os seus gatos no hotel, trabalhando aqui.

Ele pegou num uniforme que estava atrás do balcão.

**Sr. da Recepção:** Aqui tem. E quero tudo bem limpo, ouviu?

**Natalina:** Oh meu Deus… porque é que tinha de acontecer isto comigo?

E assim, a Natalina teve de ir limpar o hotel. Só que ela, tinha gasto tanto dinheiro, que teria de passar muitos, mas muitos dias a limpar o hotel para ganhar para o que tinha gasto.

**E quanto ao Alfredo…**

**Alfredo:** Oh menina, massaje-me os pés. – **disse ele, enquanto estava deitado numa cadeira de praia à beira de uma piscina. **

Uma rapariga foi logo massajar os pés do Alfredo.

**Alfredo:** Ah, isto é que é vida. – **disse ele, sorrindo.** – Foi boa ideia ter vindo para Cuba. E com todo o dinheiro que tenho, vou ficar aqui muito tempo… ou melhor, para sempre.

Ele riu-se. Várias raparigas estavam à sua volta. O Fifiu, ex-cão da Natalina estava deitado à beira da piscina.

**Alfredo:** Um brinde à dona Natalina, que se pensava tão esperta. – **disse ele, rindo-se e levantando-se.** – Um brinde a ela.

Nesse momento, ele escorregou e caiu na piscina.

Entretanto, o Leandro e a Aki casaram-se numa cerimónia simples, mas muito bonita.

**Aki:** Leandro, amo-te agora e vou amar-te para sempre.

**Leandro:** Eu também te amo Aki.

E os dois beijaram-se, indo para lua-de-mel.

**Fim!**

**Destinos de algumas personagens: **

**Aki Peixeira e Leandro Noronha: **Agora estão casados e felizes, sem ninguém a intrometer-se entre eles. Estão já a pensar em ter um filho.

**Miguel Noronha: **Ele decidiu que quer seguir a carreira de fotógrafo e está a apostar tudo nisso. Começou agora a fazer um curso de fotografia avançada.

**Slayra Almeida: **Está neste momento a trabalhar na estalagem da sua tia e vive uma vida completamente normal. Já esqueceu o André.

**André Marquêz e Daphne Ishida: **Foram viver para outra cidade, recomeçando aí a sua vida e agora estão muito entusiasmados com a vinda de um novo membro para a família.

**Chicão dos Anjos: **Continua a trabalhar no seu café para ganhar a vida e até já encontrou uma namorada. Todos os domingos vai levar um bolinho à Estrelícia na prisão.

**Estrelícia Anjos, Xander Antunes e Clóvis Mourão: **Estão todos presos. Dos três, o Xander é o que tem a pena menor, pois não matou ninguém, mas foi cúmplice de um crime. De qualquer maneira, vão passar muitos anos na prisão.

**Natalina Noronha: **Continua a viver no hotel do Alasca, a limpar os quartos e tudo o mais, para poder pagar a conta. Ainda telefonou ao Leandro para ele pagar a conta para ela se ir embora dali, mas ele recusou e ela teve mesmo de ficar lá até a dívida estar paga.

**Dulcie Pacheco, Matias Limão e Gloriana**: Estão todos mortos e enterrados.

**Juiz Alberto Pulga: **Continua a ser um juiz.

**Policia Josefina e Policia Zé Jorge: **Continuam a ser polícias, mas levaram multas por terem deixado a Estrelícia fugir.

**Taxista Augusto e Taxista Barnabé: **Continuam a ser taxista e pronto.

**Jornalista Angelina: **Continua o seu trabalho como jornalista e está cada vez mais popular no seu meio de trabalho.

**Hélio Borges: **Com a morte do Matias Limão, teve de arranjar emprego noutro lado e acabou por se tornar porteiro de um prédio.

**Alzira e Jordana: **A Alzira acabou por decidir ficar quietinha com a sua reforma e não trabalhar mais e a Jordana continua à procura de emprego, porque como não faz quase nada, ninguém a quer contratar.

**Pedroso: **Por causa da alergia aos perfumes, demitiu-se e agora foi trabalhar para uma fábrica de sabonetes.

**Inspector Ivo: **Continua a sua vida de inspector e continua junto com a Brigite da segunda história. O Inspector Ivo, apesar de tentar fazer o melhor no seu trabalho, parece que obtém poucos resultados positivos.

**Sr. da Recepção do Hotel: **Continua em cima da Natalina, sempre a ver se ela está a fazer tudo certo ou não.

**Freira Marina dos Santos: **A verdadeira Marina dos Santos acabou por sair do coma e agora foi trabalhar para a fábrica de perfumes dos Noronha. Criou óptimos perfumes, que estão a ser um sucesso para a fábrica.

**Alfredo Ferdinando e Fifiu: **Continuam em Cuba. O Alfredo continua um trapalhão de primeira, mas agora como está rico, tem toda a gente aos seus pés. O Fifiu está a viver uma vida de rei canino e já tem muitas pretendentes.

**E assim esta história chega ao fim. Muitas coisas aconteceram. Personagens morreram, personagens mudaram, etc. Espero que tenham gostado da história. Até à próxima!**


End file.
